Recuerdos de una vida Incompleta
by Cleilis
Summary: - Mi futuro como Eriol Hiraguizawa está en peligro - El pasado y el presente darán la respuesta al enigma que alguna vez fuí y abrirán las puertas a lo que quiero ser. Regresaré a Tomoeda con la esperanza de encontrar pedazos de esa vida incompleta.
1. Ley de la Continuidad

Hola! Antes que nada deseo agradecer a todas esas lindas personitas que me han apoyado en mis dos fics (aunque aun están inconclusos :p) pero no quise desaprovechar la repentina idea de esta historia ^^

Los capítulos serán bastante breves 1 a 3 hojas de Word máximo (a menos que el desarrollo y la aceptación de la historia exijan lo contrario) ¿por qué tan cortitos? Bueno, la razón principal es que en un principio, este fic iba a ser un conjunto de drabbles, pero como salieron tantas ideas para el primero que pues….rebasaron las 100 palabras.

Quizá a lo largo de los capítulos se encuentren con varios personajes del repertorio CLAMP, sin embargo lo puse en la categoria de CCS porque los personajes de dicho anime serán los protagonistas n___n

Sin más habladurías…. Espero que disfruten la lectura y recuerden que la historia está en periodo de prueba, así que agradecería muchísimo sus comentarios y opiniones sobre ella.

_Capítulo 1_

"_Ley de Continuidad"_

_Lo que fué… lo que es… lo que será… _

_Lo que Fui:_

Hace mucho tiempo solía ser llamado "_El mago más poderoso,_" mucha gente me respetaba y admiraba por las cualidades especiales e innatas que me brindó mi linaje. Pero también era un hombre solitario; fue por eso, que decidí hacerme amigo de la luna, el sol y otros elementos que rodean a cualquier ser viviente en este mundo. Les otorgué una forma mítica y etérea para que pudieran estar a mi lado con más facilidad y que pudiera disfrutar de su compañía en mi vida vacía.

Sin embargo y a pesar del gran poder que poseía; el ciclo de aquéllos años fue llegando a su fin. Sabiendo incluso sobre este _inevitable _acontecimiento, preparé todos los detalles antes de mi partida, dejando órdenes explícitas y específicas a mis queridos confidentes: El enorme león dorado y El Ángel de alas plateadas, para que aguardaran a la llegada de su próximo dueño.

Fue así que el nombre de _Clow Reed_ pasó de ser una realidad a un vago y difuso recuerdo en mi mente.

_Lo que Soy:_

Ahora mismo soy la mitad de lo que fui, literalmente y en todos los aspectos; empezando por la cantidad de magia que poseo y la edad tan joven en la que pude retornar. El pasado de mi vida se dividió en pedazos, algunos claros y otros demasiado confusos como para recordarlos. La única razón de mi regreso ha sido para acatar la tarea que se me fue asignada: velar por el bienestar de esas mágicas criaturas y también el de su nueva dueña (hace 7 años). La repartición de mis poderes fue por decisión propia, pues deseo que en el presente, mi vida ya no sea una sombra de lo que alguna vez fui.

Quiero ser libre y agregarle un poco de emoción e incertidumbre a esta vida que he disfrutado en las campiñas inglesas y también en Tomoeda. Junto con mis queridos guardianes (supongo que en ese aspecto aún me parezco a mi yo ancestral) y también está esa mujer: _Kaho Mizuki_. Con ella descubrí sentimientos que jamás había experimentado. Ni en esta ni en mi otra vida (al menos eso creo). Igualmente conocí el significado de la verdadera amistad, gracias a Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo que a pesar de los malos ratos que les ocasioné en Japón, me supieron aceptar y apreciar tanto como yo a ellos.

_Lo que Seré:_

No estoy seguro de poder responder a esa pregunta y menos ahora con lo que ha sucedido. De improviso llegan a mí visiones y sueños en los que me reencuentro con una vieja amiga del mago Clow; Yuuko Ichihara. En donde me advierte que todo lo ocurrido hasta el momento, ha sido sólo el comienzo y que para que _"la ley de la Continuidad"_ siga fluyendo con normalidad, el presente y el pasado deberán unirse nuevamente en mí de forma completa.

" Y que sólo así se decidiría el rumbo de mi futuro como _Eriol Hiraguizawa."_

*****

De nuevo esa mujer…¿Qué relación tendría con el mago Clow? – Me pregunto al despertar con el mismo sueño.

Mis cavilaciones no duran mucho puesto que mi fiel compañera Nakuru Akizuki irrumpe en mi dormitorio con sus muy acostumbradas energías.

Buenos días Eriol, el sol ha salido y hay un rico desayuno esperándote en el comedor. – Anunciaba mientras abría de un jalón las cortinas.

Te haría muy bien ser menos ruidosa – Secundaba mi oscuro felino alado, entrando momentos después.

Es que hoy es un día muy bonito – Explicaba ella. - ¿verdad que lo es Eriol? – Cuestionaba hacía a mí.

Por supuesto, los días en primavera son hermosos. – Afirmé sonriendo.

Y en verdad lo era. Los campos y los árboles mostraban con orgullo el verde de sus follajes, el cielo mostraba su más clara tonalidad de azul y el sol bañaba gustoso las calles y tejados de Inglaterra. El tiempo continua su curso, a veces sin que reparemos de ello; es por eso que existen los recuerdos y los cambios en la vida. Ambas cosas, son un constante recordatorio de nuestro crecimiento y del legado que dejamos en nuestro camino.

"_La ley de la Continuidad_" un ciclo que une pasado, presente y futuro constantemente. Rige la vida de todo ser vivo y es imposible detener su curso, pero es posible cambiar su dirección. Una sola decisión, un solo pensamiento o sentimiento puede alterar el flujo y las consecuencias del tiempo. Eso lo sé mejor que nadie. He vivido y precenciado giros inesperados en mi vida e incluso de la gente que he conocido. Justo ahora, algo me ha sorprendido por la espalda; ese sueño…sus palabras y las posibles consecuencias que se avecinan. No puedo evitar preocuparme.

¿Amo se encuentra bien? – Pregunta Spinel a un lado de mi hombro.

Sí. Sólo pensaba. – Le aclaré.- Por cierto, ¿Kaho ya se ha despertado? – Pregunto a mi guardiana en esta ocasión.

Así es. Partió temprano hacia la Universidad. – Me informó.

Es verdad, hoy comienza su nuevo periodo como docente. – Recordé.

Supongo que te aburrirás aquí solo ¿qué les parece si hacemos algo divertido los tres juntos? – Propone Akizuki al otro guardían y a mí con una gran sonrisa.

Me parece buena idea. Y creo que podemos diverrtirnos mucho más en la ciudad de Tomoeda. - Comenté con esa sonrisa tan característica en mí y de mi otro ser. Una misteriosa, enigmática y que podía ocultar perfectamente los sentimientos inquietantes de mi corazón.

Mis dos creaciones se sorprendieron por mis palabras pero igualmente accedieron. Les parecía un buen momento para tomar unas vacaciones pero sólo yo conocía el verdadero significado de tal viaje. Sería el comienzo de una díficil búsqueda. Donde uniría fragmento por fragmento de aquélla persona que tanto quería abandonar y para ello nesecitaba la ayuda de la nueva dueña y de mi querido pariente chino.

****

Este ha sido el primer capítulo. Recuerden dejar un review con sus opiniones y sugerencias ^^

Atte: _Cleilis._


	2. Punto de Partida

Mil disculpas por el retraso y la larga espera pero sinceramente este último mes ha sido fatal para mí. He tenido problemas en la universidad, una crisis emocional que aún no supero del todo, un pequeño accidente en auto, una caída que me dejó un feo chipote y para rematar la suspensión de mi cuenta en you tube u____________u

Pero bueno, aquí estoy de regreso con ustedes. Antes de pasar a la lectura les pido que se den una vuelta por mi profile donde puse más detalles acerca de este fic, ya que va a estar directamente relacionado con las historias originales de CCS, Tsubasa Chronicles, XHolic y uno que otro pasaje de mis fics anteriores.

Vamos con el capítulo de hoy y recuerden que los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP.

* * *

_Capítulo 2_

"_Punto de Partida"_

Mi femenina acompañante, un gatuno polisón y yo, descansábamos en la sección de primera clase en el vuelo matutino de una aerolínea comercial inglesa. Consulté el reloj dorado que adornaba mi muñeca y la posición de sus manecillas me indicaba que en casa, cierta dama de larga cabellera rojiza ya habría salido de las aulas universitarias. Saqué el celular del bolsillo izquierdo de mi gabardina para poder comunicarme con ella y avisarle del repentino regreso a las tierras del sol naciente. Escuche el repique tan solo dos veces para inmediatamente toparme con su voz.

- Eriol, es raro que me llames a estas horas ¿ocurre algo? – Inició diciendo. Por el ruido que era capaz de escuchar del otro lado de la línea, supuse que ella debía estar en la terminal del subterráneo que la dejaría a un par de cuadras de nuestra residencia.

- Disculpa por avisarte hasta este momento Kaho, pero voy rumbo a Tomoeda justo ahora. Ha surgido un pequeño inconveniente que debo resolver lo antes posible. – Informé.

- ¿Inconveniente en Japón? – Preguntó con evidente asombro y preocupación.

- Sí, pero puedes quedarte tranquila no es nada de grave. – Contesté con una mentira.

- ¿En verdad todo está bien? – Volvió a cuestionarme con un leve tono acusatorio.

Una vez más volví a mentirle y colgó dejando varios saludos para nuestros amigos de Tomoeda. Suspiré aliviado pensando que Kaho no sospechaba sobre el verdadero motivo de mi visita (pero estaba equivocado y me día cuenta de ello varias semanas después).

- Así que un inconveniente en Japón ¿eh? – Habló a mi costado Nakuru con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados.

Sonreí sin remedio como cuando a un pequeño le han descubierto su travesura; ella seguía mirándome sin cambiar de expresión en su rostro. _Definitivamente será un vuelo bastante largo_ – pensé. Con tan solo iniciar el relato causante de mi inquietud.

ººº*ººº

Al aterrizar en tierras niponas, nos registramos en un hotel cercano al centro de Tokio. Mi guardiana estaba ya, muy nerviosa por el misterio envuelto en esta aventura. Le aconsejé descansar junto con Spinel, mientras yo hacía algunas llamadas desde los pasillos del Lobby.

Creo que debo comenzar desde cero – Me dije con desgano al no obtener la información que buscaba. Y es que aún, después de haber preguntado a medio continente, sobre aquélla peculiar tienda, mis ánimos decayeron y mi inseguridad creció al doble.

El establecimiento que veía en mis sueños en verdad era fuera de lo normal. Se trataba de una antigua casa con fachada típica del país. Estaba rodeada por un alta cerca de tablas de madera y en su patio delantero yacía un enorme cerezo que siempre estaba en flor a pesar del cambio de estaciones. Dicho árbol fue una pieza crucial para que decidiera cruzar el globo tan repentinamente.

- Será mejor buscar a pie. – Me convencí. Haciéndome a la idea de que tal vivienda realmente existía en algún lugar o suburbio de la ciudad de Tomoeda.

El sol pronto se pondría y seguía sin tener buenos resultados. Había caminado por horas, mi estomago ya reclamaba un poco de alimento e igualmente mis pies un lugar donde descansar. A unos cuantos pasos donde me encontraba, visualicé una pequeña cafetería que en cuestión de minutos logró atraparme con su combinación de olores entre café y vainilla.

Tomé lugar en una mesa ubicada en el rincón del lugar. Resultaba un sitio bastante agradable y tranquilo. Pero no era suficiente como para calmar las dudas en mi cabeza. Me perdí un momento en la humeante taza frente a mí, cuando una suave voz logró despertarme de mi letargo inconsciente.

- ¿Eriol? – Cuestionaban a la altura de mi hombro. Volteé lentamente y logré encontrarme con una hermosa joven de cabellos negros, piel clara y ojos bañados de diferentes tonalidades púrpura que parecían brillar cuando la luz los tocaba.

- Tomoyo – Musité de inmediato; regalando a su vez una de mis sonrisas. Ella hizo lo mismo y la invité a tomar asiento junto a mí.

- Por un momento no creí reconocerte, veo…que has crecido mucho. – Comentó con su usual naturalidad.

- Y tú te has puesto más hermosa. – Respondí sinceramente.

Los años no pasaron en balde ni conmigo, ni con ella, en los mejores sentidos de la palabra. Aunque no soy del tipo presumido, sabía con certeza que poseía cierta galanura misteriosa y natural que se había desarrollado a lo largo de mis "diecisiete años" que llevo viviendo como Eriol Hiraguizawa. Lo que más resalta en mí, es la combinación de ojos azul nocturno y cabellos negros con destellos del mismo tono que las pupilas, la piel blanca, casi obligatoria para cualquier persona nacida en Inglaterra y por último unas finas gafas de armazón plateado vistiendo la parte superior de mi rostro. Mi altura también había cambiado, ahora podía mirar a los ojos a Kaho sin que hubiese la necesidad de que ella se inclinase para hablarme.

Y por supuesto la joven que me acompaña ahora ha florecido en todo su esplendor. Recuerdo que de pequeña era encantadora pero el tiempo se ha encargado de convertir ese inocente rostro infantil en uno aún más refinado y elegante, digno portador del apellido Daidouji.

- No pensé volver a encontrarte después de que partiste a Inglaterra con la profesora Mizuki ¿acaso sucedió algo malo? – Preguntó ella después de darle un sorbo a su espumoso chocolate.

- Bueno yo…- Estaba dispuesto a compartir mis preocupaciones a mi amiga de la infancia cuando mi móvil interrumpió aquél momento. – Nakuru ¿qué sucede? – Dije al contestar, reconociendo de antemano la procedencia de la llamada.

- ¡Eriol! – Escuché su voz completamente en pánico. – Tienes que venir en seguida…Spinel…él está muy mal. – Sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón se detuviera por un momento y después de manera explicable se cortó del todo la comunicación. - ¡Nakuru! ¡Nakuru! – Traté en vano de llamarle.- Lo siento Tomoyo debo irme, parece que algo no anda bien. – Me dispensé a prisa para ir a su encuentro pero la ojí-violeta detuvo mis intenciones.

- Parece que es algo grave, te demorarás más de la cuenta si vas a pie. – Me indicó.

En cuestión de segundos estábamos camino al hotel en una de las limosinas negras que ella solía usar. Al llegar, encontramos una gran conmoción dentro y fuera del edificio. La gente corría atemorizada y desesperada queriendo abandonar el hotel.

Entre el tumulto y los gritos despavoridos, logré escuchar que huían por la presencia de un animal salvaje que se había colado en el interior del lugar. Apresuré el paso en dirección opuesta a la estampida de personas, mientras Tomoyo me seguía de cerca burlando incluso a su propio cuerpo de seguridad, que al instante trató de detenerla para no exponerla al peligro.

Llegué hasta el piso en que nos habíamos alojado y el escenario que se abrió ante mí lucía como el de una batalla campal. Todo el inmobiliario estaba completamente destrozado y con rasguños de largas garras en su tapicería. En el camino hallé a Rubí Moon bastante malherida.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Le cuestioné al llegar a ella y asegurarme de su estado.

- Spi…él se empezó a sentir muy débil de repente y pensó que si adquiría su verdadera identidad estaría mejor pero…

- Se salió de control. – Terminé la oración, a lo que mi guardián asintió.

- ¿Dónde está? – Volví a cuestionar. Ella apunto hacía una dirección.

- Intenté por todos los medios detenerlo pero creo que al final él quedó más agotado aún. – Me informó justo antes de que partiera en su busca.

Pasillos más adelante encontré a mi pantera negra echada sobre la alfombra y totalmente exhausto, su respiración era agitada y su nivel de magia estaba por los suelos. Llegué hasta él y acaricié su pelaje.

- ¿Pero qué te ha pasado amigo mío? – Inquirí con preocupación; nunca antes había sucedido algo de semejante magnitud, ni siquiera cuando comía cosas dulces.

Él abrió con dificultad sus felinos ojos y pareció aliviado con solo verme a su lado. Momentos después pequeñas luces empezaron a salir de su cuerpo, ¡era su magia! Yo lo estaba perdiendo.

- ¡No! ¡No! – Grité con desesperación. A pesar de intentar todo tipo de hechizos para evitarlo fue imposible.

***

Eriol me había dejado atrás ante toda la conmoción pero pronto pude encontrarme con la joven Akizuki pisos arriba. Tenía varías heridas y raspones en su cuerpo, por suerte sólo eran superficiales. La ayudé a incorporarse poco a poco.

- ¿Daidouji pero qué haces aquí? – Preguntó al reconocerme, le ofrecí una sonrisa.

En ese instante se escucharon pasos acercándose a donde nos encontrábamos y dejaron mostrar a mi amigo inglés.

- ¿Cómo está Spinel? – Habló la joven al verlo aparecer.

Su mirada no fue una buena señal y supimos que algo había sucedido. Esperamos un momento por la respuesta pero el silencio seguía inundando el corredor.

- ¡Contesta Eriol! – Exigió de nuevo ella.

Fue entonces cuando nos dimos cuenta… él llevaba en sus brazos a un pequeño minino negro pero a diferencia del ser mágico, éste era un gato común y corriente.

- Es todo lo que pude hacer. – Dijo el ojí-azul levemente

***

Logramos salir de ahí, antes de que la prensa y el control de animales pudieran invadir cada rincón y bombardeara con interrogatorios a los testigos. Tomoyo nos brindó su hospitalidad, alojándonos en su casa.

A pesar de que justo ahora me encuentro con un poco de paz en esta habitación, es muy difícil asimilar lo sucedido el día de hoy. ¿Acaso esto es parte de aquélla advertencia? La duda estaba muy lejos de ser esclarecida, sin embargo debía encontrarla lo antes posible si quería mantener a mis seres queridos a salvo. Unos golpes a mi puerta lograron conectarme de nuevo a la realidad y trajeron a mí a la chica de cabellos negros.

- Pensé que tendrías hambre y te traje unos bocadillos. – Anunció tiernamente al entrar. – Un médico está terminando de atender a Akizuki, parece que se encuentra bien, en cuanto a Spi, bueno él está tomando algo de leche en la cocina. – Me informó con algo de tristeza lo último.

- Muchas gracias por todo Tommy. – Le devolví forzando una de mis sonrisas.

Ella pareció acongojarse ante mi muy mala actuación pero luego se mostró tranquila, se sentó a mi lado y entrelazó nuestras manos.

- Has sido mi amigo desde hace mucho, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. – Recitó dulcemente.

- ¿No me preguntarás qué es lo que está ocurriendo?

- Él Eriol Hiraguizawa que conozco nunca hace algo si no tiene una buena razón para hacerlo; incluso si es viajar a otro país. – Prosiguió en forma tranquila.

- Sigues siendo tan observadora y asertiva como siempre. – Comenté contagiado de su serenidad. – La verdad es que existe el riego de que todo a mí alrededor llegué a desaparecer, yo mismo corro con esa misma suerte y aún no sé porqué. Por eso vine en busca de Sakura y Shaoran quizá en ellos están algunas respuestas de mí pasado como el mago Clow. - Confesé.

- Entonces los contactaremos mañana temprano, estoy segura de que no dudarán en ayudarte. Sé que yo no poseo ningún tipo de magia pero quiero que sepas que haré lo que esté a mi alcance para apoyarte cuando lo necesites. – Reconfortó

- Lo sé y te lo agradezco. – Sonreí al fin.

La noche me había dejado la pérdida de mi querido guardián, sin embargo, tenía la firme esperanza que el mañana traería claridad para mi presente pero sobre todo…. Para mi futuro…

(Continuará....)

* * *

Muchas gracias por su paciencia y apoyo chicas (os) espero que los próximos capitulos me salgan con mayor rápidez n///n

Les quiere Cleilis.


	3. La tienda de los Deseos

Saludos mis queridas lectoras (es) aquí está el tan esperado capítulo tres! donde se empiezan a saber las primeras pistas para el desarrollo del trama, que estará sin duda, lleno de muchas sorpresillas que espero les gusten ^^

También quiero comentarles que he recibido sugerencias maravillosas sobre el la música del proximo capítulo de Calendario para dos!! si aún no han mandado sus sugerencias, todavia pueden hacerlo XD solo dejenla en un review!

Ahora si a la lectura! Todos los personajes son de CLAMP

* * *

_Capítulo 3_

"_La tienda de los Deseos"_

Tal y como Tomoyo me había dicho, a la mañana siguiente me encontraría con nuestros amigos. Le ordené a Nakuru quedarse en cama (a lo que puso mucha resistencia) pero al final optó por ceder, mientras acariciaba con melancolía al que antes fue mi guardián.

Con tan solo recordar su rostro entristecido, se me oprime el corazón porque a causa del legado de mi vida pasada, muchas personas a las que aprecio han pasado por situaciones difíciles y dolorosas.

- No te preocupes, con la ayuda de Sakura y Shaoran todo saldrá bien. – Habla a mi lado la joven amatista.

Al parecer me había pillado de nuevo con mis preocupaciones y pensamientos. A pesar de eso, estoy muy agradecido de que ella me apoye en momentos como éste. Nunca me imaginé que nuestra amistad floreciera ante la distancia.

Aún recuerdo aquél día en que dejaría Tomoeda habiendo cumplido con mi misión. Sakura y Tomoyo fueron a despedirse de nosotros (Kaho, Nakuru y Spinel) y fue ahí en donde ambas chicas prometieron escribirme cada temporada.

Fue así que de carta en carta Daidouji y yo nos informábamos de nuestras vidas y la de nuestros compañeros. Eso es algo que tenemos en común: _ambos velamos por el bienestar y la felicidad de la gente que queremos_. Con el tiempo olvidamos los formalismos entre nosotros y la lectura se volvía más amena y de confianza al ser escrita.

- Eso espero. – Le respondí. – Desde que mi magia se dividió a la mitad, mis predicciones ya no son tan exactas como solían ser y aunque fue algo que yo mismo decidí, admito que estoy algo asustado ante todo esto. – Expresé a mi amiga.

- Es algo inevitable… - Asintió sorprendiéndome. – Cuando algo ocurre y amenaza nuestra seguridad, es normal sentirse asustado e inseguro pero, eso es parte de la naturaleza humana. Así como también lo es nuestra motivación de seguir adelante ante la adversidad. – Culminó diciendo con una cálida sonrisa. La que devolví instantáneamente.

Al parar la limosina, supimos que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino: la preparatoria Seijou de Tomoeda. En una noche y sin ayuda de la magia, Tomoyo y yo logramos la heroica proeza de realizar todo el papeleo necesario para mi traslado en dicho colegio. Es una suerte que el sistema escolar inicie justo al mismo tiempo que en Inglaterra pero… nada es por azar o coincidencia en este mundo…

xoxo

Gracias a la ayuda de Shaoran he vencido la mala costumbre de llegar tarde a clases. Hola, ¿me recuerdan? Soy Sakura Kinomoto, así es, la misma niña que una día encontró un extraño libro en el sótano de su casa y por accidente liberó a todas las cartas mágicas que residían en él. Al mismo tiempo el guardián del sello de ese libro despertó, convirtiéndome a mí, en la nueva cazadora de dichas cartas. Una por una las fui recolectando de nuevo pero no lo hice sola, en el camino pude conocer a mucha gente maravillosa que me apoyó y reconfortó en esa difícil tarea.

Shaoran es uno de ellos. Aunque al principio no nos llevamos muy bien, con el tiempo tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor y descubrí lo gentil que es en realidad. Él estuvo a mi lado en los momentos más duros y secó tiernamente mis lágrimas cuando lloraba. En ese entonces lo consideraba como un amigo sumamente especial pero en nuestra última batalla con Eriol Hiraguizawa, se armó de valor para decirme sus verdaderos sentimientos ¡me amaba! Por un momento me sentí sumamente confundida acerca de lo que sentía yo por él, sin embargo, al fin pude comprenderlo. Corrí desesperadamente hacía la terminal de autobuses después de una noche en vela preparando el obsequio que le daría junto con mi respuesta. Justo como lo prometimos en aquélla ocasión lo esperé hasta su regreso (ya que partió varios años a su natal Hong Kong). Regresó hace dos años, cuando apenas iniciaba la secundaria; esa mañana iba apurada porque como siempre, se me había hecho tarde. Cruzando la arboleda con los cerezos en flor pude divisar a un alto chico de cabellos y ojos castaños, llevaba el uniforme de mi instituto y, en uno de sus brazos descansaba un pequeño oso de felpa alado ¡idéntico al que hice! Recuerdo que lágrimas de felicidad cayeron de mis orbes al verlo y después de unas fugaces palabras, me lancé a sus brazos. Con nuestros sentimientos correspondidos uno por el otro, seguimos juntos hasta el día de hoy y espero que así sea durante mucho tiempo más…

- ¡Buenos días! - Saludé a mis compañeros entrando al aula de clases. Ellos me respondieron al unísono. El alumnado no ha cambiado mucho desde la primaria, mis mejores amigos continúan aquí: Chiharu Mihara, Rika Sasaki, Naoko Yangisawa, Takashi Yamazaki y por supuesto…

- Buenos días Tomoyo – Saluda Shaoran al momento en que entraba. En ese momento me disponía acercarme a ella para saludarla cuando, a sus espaldas aparecía una alta figura. - ¿¡Eriol!? – Exclamé sorprendida igual que todos en el salón.

- Me alegra verlos. – Devolvía él con una sonrisa.

Enseguida el recién llegado estuvo rodeado por todos nosotros llenos de preguntas y muy contentos por su regreso.

xoxo

En la mansión Daidouji yace Nakuru Akizuki junto al minino de ojos azules. Ella no era del tipo de personas que se dejaban vencer por la tristeza pero en esta ocasión parecía ser así. Había perdido en cierta forma a un muy querido amigo y quizá, en un giro desafortunado del destino, ella también corría el riesgo de desaparecer.

- Disculpe Srita. Pero tiene una llamada de larga distancia. – Indicó una de las mucamas de la casa. Asintió asombrada por la noticia y tomó el teléfono.

- ¿Diga? – Comenzó diciendo.

- Hola Nakuru ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Respondía Kaho del otro lado de la línea.

- Kaho… - Musité con extrañeza. - ¿Cómo supiste que estamos en casa de Daidouji? – Cuestioné.

- Lo supuse – Comentó.

Si bien es una sacerdotisa de un templo, no suele utilizar sus habilidades especiales con frecuencia. De hecho ya han sido varios años en los que no ha usado sus poderes mágicos… hasta ahora….

- Y dime ¿estás bien? – Volvió a preguntarme.

- Sí estoy bien pero… Spi… él… - Rompí en llanto. Después de un momento logré controlarme y procedí a contarle todo lo sucedido.

- Tranquila, estoy segura que Eriol encontrará la manera de regresarlo a la normalidad. – Me consoló.

Antes de colgar le aseguré de avisarle si algo más llegase a ocurrir. Aunque no conocía a Kaho lo suficiente, sabía muy bien que ella estaba muy preocupada por Eriol y por nosotros.

- Entonces…ya ha comenzado… - Susurró la dama de cabellos rojizos con sumo dolor.

xoxo

En los jardines escolares, los alumnos disfrutan sus almuerzos bajo la sombra de los árboles. No habían tenido la oportunidad de charlar en las clases por lo que, el joven Hiraguizawa reveló el verdadero motivo de su regreso en este lapso de descanso.

- ....Y aunque busqué por todas partes, no logré encontrar ese lugar. – Finalizaba su relato.

Sakura y Shaoran habían permanecido en silencio y atentos a lo que su amigo les decía y conforme avanzaba su historia, el rostro de ambos se ensombrecía por la preocupación, la angustia… y el remordimiento de haber guardado un importante secreto desde hace dos años atrás…

- ¿Cuál es el nombre de la mujer que aparece en tus sueños Eriol? – Preguntó temerosa la cerezo.

- Yuuko Ichihara. – Recitó el chico. Los dos castaños reaccionaron entrelazando miradas y asintiendo entre sí al instante.

- Sabemos donde encontrarla. – Afirmó el chino con seguridad, asombrando enormemente a su par de amigos níveos.

La noticia había sido tan inesperada para Eriol que no pudo pronunciar nada más sobre el asunto. Intuía que los próximos acontecimientos serían mucho más grandes que los anteriores y que las causas eran un misterio mayor, que no solo giraban alrededor de Clow Reed, sino también de todo su legado. En otras palabras, la familia Kinomoto y la dinastía Li.

Sin perder tiempo, los cuatro chicos partieron en dirección al norte, justo al finalizar las clases.

- Conocimos a Yuuko en un sueño. – Comenzó a hablar Sakura, observando el paisaje en movimiento a través de la ventanilla de la limosina Daidouji. – Hace dos años mientras Shaoran estaba en Hong Kong, tuve un sueño en donde yo le entregaba el báculo de estrella a "_mi otro ser_"

- ¿Otro ser? – Preguntó Tomoyo sin entender.

- Son personas iguales a nosotros, su esencia y físico es el mismo pero viven en dimensiones diferentes. Otros mundos que coexisten con el nuestro y que están regidos por una ley absoluta. – Explicaba el chino.

_- La ley de la continuidad…_ - Finalizaba el descendiente de Clow.

- Así es. – Afirma Li. – El ciclo de presente, pasado y futuro. Donde ninguno de estos tres conceptos debe ser alterado. Sin embargo, hace dos años… un tabú muy importante fue roto y trajo consigo un desequilibrio entre las dimensiones y el espacio del tiempo.

- ¿Pero quién pudo hacer algo así? – Cuestionó la amatista alarmada.

- Fue justamente _"mi otro ser"_ – Declaró el castaño con tristeza.

El auto detuvo su recorrido junto con las palabras de Shaoran; abriendo paso a una singular casa de estilo Japonés antiguo, con una verja de largas tablas a su alrededor y un imponente árbol de cerezo en flor.

- Esta es… - Musitaba el inglés con dificultad.

Al momento en que él y sus compañeros entraban a la vivienda, dos pequeñas niñas salían a su encuentro. Una de cabellos rosas, atado en dos largas coletas rizadas y la otra de cabellos azules hasta el nivel de la barbilla.

- ¡Bienvenidos a la tienda de los deseos! – Exclamaban en coro.

El primer paso estaba dado, las primeras revelaciones estaban dichas, el tiempo había comenzado a correr y el misterio de Clow Reed ha iniciado su camino hacía la luz.

(Continuará....)

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy, como pudieron ver, la mayoría de lo narrado en este capítulo fue sacado del manga de CCS y de TRC por que, como en la mayoría de los mangas, la historia suele ser mucho más completa y mejor que el anime (al menos eso pienso :p)

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

Bye!

Les quiere: Cleilis


	4. Un Regalo para Ti

¿Cómo están todos? aquí de nuevo reportándome y con un nuevo capítulo ^^

Sé que muchas de ustedes esperan ansiosas el siguiente capítulo de Calendario para Dos pero desafortunadamente creo que llegará hasta la próxima semana u______u ya que he tenido exámenes y el tiempo libre que he tenido apenas y alcanzó para éste. Así que una disculpa por la espera.

Este capítulo en lo personal me ha gustado mucho, espero que ha ustedes también. Ahora a leer.

Todos los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP.

* * *

_Capítulo 4_

_Un Regalo para Ti_

Las dos pequeñas les guiaron al interior del establecimiento, hasta llegar a una puerta corrediza (que se abrió por si sola) y dejó expandir una espesa cortina de humo e inciensos que inundaban el ambiente. Al irse disipando, apareció una dama tumbada en un cómodo sillón victoriano; sus ropas eran de un color carmesí, contrastando con la blancura de su piel y el ébano de sus largos cabellos lacios.

_Estaba casi paralizado cuando llegó su imagen a mí, aquélla mujer que logró colarse entre mis sueños y robar mi tranquilidad, se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. _

- Les he estado esperando. – Recitó ante nosotros. Sin darnos oportunidad de decir algo, la mujer llamó a un tal "Watanuki Kimihiro," que se presentó al instante. – Trae el báculo rosa que está en la bodega de atrás. – Le indicó. El chico de cabellos negros y piel cual nieve, asintió al momento a cumplir el mandado.

- Yuuko-San, ¿acaso se refiere a mi báculo de estrella? – Cuestionó Sakura.

- Así es. – Afirmó la mujer. – Aunque fue el pago de tu deseo, es tiempo de que regrese a ti. Por que vas a necesitarlo. – Recitó inquietándonos.

- ¿Necesitarlo? – Habló Shaoran en esta ocasión.

- Aunque afortunadamente sus "_otros seres dimensionales y sus réplicas"_ han vencido a Fei Wong Reed y lograron restablecer el equilibrio en _su mundo: "El país de Clow"_, la causa del desorden entre dimensiones aún no ha sido resuelta.

_¿Fei Wong Reed? Jamás había escuchado ese nombre pero estaba claro que ese sujeto tenía una relación cercana con el mago Clow. Y si era así ¿por qué no lo recordaba?_

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿acaso no fue mi otro ser quién provocó todo esto? – Cuestionaba mi pariente asombrado.

- Lo que él hizo, solo fue la consecuencia de un error aún más grande y que arrastró a muchas personas, incluso de otras dimensiones. – Pronunció con evidente dolor.

- ¿Entonces quién? – Decía mi castaña amiga llena de preocupación.

- El causante de este caos fue el mismo _Clow Reed._ – Reveló llenándonos de sorpresa a todos los presentes. – Y el único que lo puede reparar eres tú: Eriol Hiraguizawa. – Enunció finalmente hacía mí.

_Aunque todo aquél asunto me tenía bastante pasmado, logré disimular muy bien la tranquilidad que se siempre demostraba tener. Acomodé mis anteojos con mi dedo índice y caminé hasta quedar frente a la dueña de esta tienda. Intercambiamos silenciosas miradas en afán de hallar rastros del pasado que ahora rondaba en nuestras vidas._

_Por mi parte, rastreaba en mi memoria para encontrar algún indicio o señal de ella, pero no encontré su rostro en ninguno de mis recuerdos. Mientras la dama dejaba ver cierta melancolía en sus pupilas rojizas._

- Ciertamente eres más parecido a Clow de lo que me imaginaba. – Pronunció levemente y con una imperceptible sonrisa. – Fue por esa misma razón que te busqué en tus sueños y te previne de esta situación. Como reencarnación directa de Clow deberás corregir el error que él cometió y tomar una decisión que afectará a tu propio futuro y el de los que te rodean.

- ¿Cómo haré eso? Apenas puedo recordar lo que ese hombre fue en el pasado ¿cómo sabré arreglar algo que ni siquiera viví? – Cuestioné sintiendo perder la calma.

- No importa cuanto desees escapar de lo que fuiste, no importa cuanta magia quieras perder; tú siempre serás parte de Clow Reed y él de ti. Por que en esta vida hay cosas que nunca podrán ser cambiadas. – Recitó fríamente. – Tu misión debe iniciar donde todo comenzó, cuando estés ahí, eventos inevitables comenzarán a ocurrir y no habrá vuelta atrás. – Advirtió.

_En ese instante la alta silueta del joven Kimihiro apareció en la habitación, trayendo consigo el báculo de estrella._

Las pruebas que están a punto de enfrentar, requerirán de toda su magia, esfuerzo y unión entre ustedes. – Finalizó entregándole el objeto a Sakura.

***

_Íbamos de regreso a casa completamente en silencio, como si cada uno de nosotros estuviera en sus más profundos pensamientos (incluyéndome.) A pesar de que yo permanecí ajena durante toda la conversación entre mis amigos y la peculiar dueña del establecimiento; me dio la impresión que sus últimas palabras también fueron dirigidas a mí._

- Bien, ¿alguien tiene idea de dónde comenzar? – Rompió Shaoran el casi luctuoso ambiente.

- Pues… - Pareció meditar Sakura. – Yuuko-San dijo que debemos ir justo donde todo inició, así que eso nos conduce al sótano de mi casa. – Dedujo.

_Todos parecieron estar de acuerdo con la idea, así que cambiamos el rumbo hacia la residencia de mi amiga._

_Miré a Eriol de reojo y pude percibir con claridad la confusión en su rostro. Debo admitir que lo escondía muy bien pero, es en estos casos, en los que mi intuición logra romper esas barreras falsas que muchos intentan aparentar._

_Yo sabía mejor que nadie el ferviente deseo que Eriol tenía de abandonar su pasado. Él mismo me lo había dicho en más de una ocasión en sus cartas. Me sentí mal de no poder hacer más por él de lo que había hecho ya; sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a permanecer a su lado para acallar un poco sus inquietantes sentimientos._

***

_Llegamos pronto a casa de Sakura, al parecer el señor Fujitaka no se encontraba allí y sin perder tiempo, bajamos hasta el polvoriento sitio en donde descansó el libro de las cartas Clow._

- Estaba justo aquí – Indicó la ojí-esmeralda, dejando ver un espacio vacio entre los miles de libros que se acomodaban en el estante.

- Es cierto. – Reiteró el pequeño Kero, quién se nos unió al momento de cruzar la puerta de entrada. Dio un grito de sorpresa al verme pero en cuanto le explique lo que sucedía, se ofreció como un voluntario más para descifrar todo este misterio. – Pero aún no entiendo cómo lograremos regresar todas las memorias de Clow a Hiraguizawa. – Se quejó frustrado.

- Quizás si…. – Comencé a decir mientras acercaba lentamente mi mano derecha hacía donde Sakura había señalado.

- ¡Eriol! – Gritaron las chicas. Ya que con leve roce de mis dedos sobre aquél sitio, me indujo a un estado de inconsciencia y de completa oscuridad…

***

- ¿En dónde estoy? – Me pregunté al no ubicarme entre tanta penumbra. Dando unos pasos adelante, se vislumbró ante mí una puerta; con un giro en su dorada perilla dejó al descubierto ante mis ojos una escena, un recuerdo, que develaba un pasaje importante de mi anterior existencia. – Esta es…- Musité con incredulidad.

Se trataba de la amada mansión que había habitado durante mi estancia en Japón. Pero -¿cómo es posible? – resaltó en mí la duda. Aquélla casa fue demolida años atrás cuando construyeron en su lugar el parque de diversiones.

Empecé a registrar con detalle cada rincón y fue entonces que me di cuenta…. Estaba en otra época, los objetos alrededor me lo decían. Muebles, pinturas, todo era muy parecido a las pertenencias originales de…

- Clow – Completaron en voz alta mis pensamientos. – Deberías descansar un poco, todo el día has estado con lo mismo. - Se volvió a escuchar en la habitación contigua. Las palabras recién dichas provenían de alguien que conocía muy bien; asomé levemente el rostro por el dintel y observé claramente a Kerberos, a un costado estaba Yue y en un antiguo sillón rojo… su mágico creador.

- Debo terminarlas lo más pronto posible. – Pronunció el hombre desde su sitio.

- ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en algo como esto? – Preguntó el ángel en esta ocasión.

- El tiempo corre y todas las cosas cambian. – Recitó simplemente.

Lo vi levantarse de su sitio con tranquilidad, vistiendo sus siempre características túnicas negras. Su báculo solar se extendió entre sus manos y el símbolo de su magia apareció sobre la alfombra.

- Hielo. – Anunció mientras movía la vara dorada desprendiendo luz por todo el lugar. Muy pronto comprendí que estaba siendo testigo de la creación de las cartas Clow, incluso para mí fue algo increíble de presenciar. La lista se hacía más larga con el pasar de las horas y a pesar de la extenuante labor y esfuerzo que tal poder representaba, el hechicero continuaba con su tarea. Hubo momentos en los que creí que se desmayaría pero su firme determinación parecía ser más fuerte que su propio agotamiento.

De pronto ocurrió algo que no esperaba, justo antes de hacer el conjuro para una nueva carta, él sonrío abiertamente. No era la misma que usualmente estaba en mis recuerdos, ni tampoco la sonrisa que yo solía imitar; ésta se trataba de una sonrisa pura y autentica, cargada de sentimientos.

- Canción. – Reveló el nombre de la carta. Instantáneamente apareció la figura semitraslúcida de una joven vestida de blanco y de largos cabellos púrpuras, en su oído izquierdo parecía tener algo muy parecido a un micrófono.

La sonrisa de mi predecesor aún continuaba en sus labios al ver la forma otorgada a su creación. Después, otro hecho que estaba lejos de imaginar estaba a punto de ocurrir… una luz brillante y rosa brotó de las manos de Clow, pero aquello no era el tipo de magia que solía utilizar; lo supe al instante por la cálida energía que emanaba de ella.

- Tengo un regalo especial para ti. – Le dijo suavemente a la joven. Ella parpadeó un par de veces, ante la oración del hombre y enseguida la luminiscencia fue absorbida por la chica; posteriormente adoptó su forma de carta, cayendo en manos del mago. La miró por unos segundos y después pronunció unas palabras que no fui capaz de escuchar, debido a que mi estado de inconsciencia estaba a punto de terminarse.

***

- ¡Eriol! ¡Eriol! – Le llamábamos mi amiga y yo intentado despertarle. Hasta que finalmente sus parpados dejaron ver el azul de sus ojos.

- Gracias al cielo. – Suspiraba Sakura.

- ¿Qué..qué sucedió? – Preguntaba él desorientado.

- Al parecer el estante conserva algo de magia proveniente del libro de las cartas, supongo que al tener contacto con él provocó una especie de reacción – Explicaba el leoncito alado.

- Entonces… en verdad fui al pasado. – Susurró Eriol, mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Shaoran.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Le pregunté, sintiendo en mi interior un gran alivio de verle a salvo.

- Cuando estaba inconsciente fui capaz de ver al mago Clow y el momento en que las cartas fueron creadas.

- Eso significa que para recuperar los recuerdos del mago Clow debemos encontrar objetos que hayan tenido contacto con él. – Habló Li.

- Es muy probable. Ya que los objetos al igual que las personas, guardan en su interior memorias de sus dueños o seres queridos. – Secundó Kero.

***

_Comenzaba a entrar la noche en la ciudad y las luces de los autos se reflejaban como fuegos artificiales en la ventanilla. Mi mente repetía una y otra vez las imágenes que recién acabo de recordar pero no importaba cuantas veces lo intentase, las mudas palabras de Clow seguían siendo un código indescifrable para mí. _

- Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír de esa manera… - Enuncié pensando en mi ser antepasado.

***

_Al escuchar a Eriol diciendo eso de improvisto me sorprendió; ¿acaso en verdad había descubierto dicha expresión en mi rostro? Que fue causada por el simple hecho de tenerlo sano y salvo. _

- ¿Eh? No estaba sonriendo de manera especial – Disimulé. Él volteó hacía mí, me miró por unos breves momentos y luego ensanchó bastante divertido una curva en su boca. - ¿Eriol? – Cuestioné sin entender su reacción; pero a cambio obtuve una leve risita de su parte, para que de nuevo sus pupilas azul nocturno volvieran a fijarse en el cristal a su costado.

***

_De nuevo la inocencia e ingenuidad de Tomoyo me habían salvado de mis preocupaciones y lograban devolverme la alegría y al Eriol travieso y juguetón que muy pocos conocen. Desde que llegué, ella se ha convertido en un pilar de apoyo casi incondicional y ojalá que algún día pueda compensarle por todo lo que ha hecho por mí…_

***

Como los secretos pensamientos de Daidouji, así fue el silencioso mensaje que Clow le confió a la carta canción, llevando entre sus líneas una suplicante encomienda: _Espero que muy pronto puedas encontrarla… a la dueña de esta voz… _"

(CONTINUARÁ)

* * *

Y colorín colorado este capítulo se ha acabado XD ¿Qué tal? muchas sorpresas ¿verdad? y aún faltan muchísimas más! A poco no estuvo tierna la pequeña confusión de este lindo par de pelinegros ^^

Bueno nos leemos prontito!!

Sayo!

Les quiere: Cleilis.


	5. Más allá de los Cerezos

Hola a todos!!! estoy de vuelta!! antes que nada quiero disculparme enormemente con todos ustedes por haberlos hecho esperar tanto por una actualizacion, en verdad lo siento u____u pero estos últimos meses he estado más ocupada de lo usual, entre otras cosas. Pero no se preocupen, en enero termino al fin con la carrera!!! así que espero que mi tiempo libre aumente.... hasta que encuentre trabajo :P Les agradezco mucho toda su paciencia, comentarios y el seguimiento que han tenido para con mis fics, en verdad me hacen muy feliz y son muy importantes para mí!!

Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de CLAMP (excepto tres hombres sombrios y encapuchados ¿quiénes serán?)

_

* * *

Capítulo 5_

_Más allá de los Cerezos_

_La escuela restaba mucho tiempo a nuestra investigación; sin embargo, tratábamos de concentrarnos todo lo posible en lo que se debía hacer en adelante. Ya habían transcurrido dos días desde mi viaje al pasado y las mismas preguntas agobiaban mi mente insistentemente como una alarma programada a las seis de la mañana._

- Eriol, ¿puedo pasar? – Cuestionó la voz de mi guardiana desde el otro lado de la puerta.

_Le indiqué que pasara y pronto la vi con el pequeño Spinel en sus brazos. Desde aquél incidente ella pareció perder un poco su sonrisa; pero lo podía entender a la perfección, ambos habíamos perdido a un amigo irremplazable, sin mencionar que ella misma podía correr el mismo destino que nuestro compañero felino._

- ¿Sucede algo Nakuru? – Le hable sin mirarle, por mi parcial atención en un viejo libro que había traído conmigo de Inglaterra.

- Daidouji me contó lo que pasó el otro día en casa de Sakura. – Respondió con evidente preocupación y molestia, que era evidentemente, por habérselo ocultado.

_Suspiré por su reclamo y pase la mano por mi cabello, no necesitaba ningún hechizo mágico para saber de la discusión que se avecinaba._

- Lamento no contártelo pero no quería que te agobies más. – Me justifiqué sinceramente.

- Eriol soy tu guardián, protegerte es mi trabajo, esa es la razón por la que existo. Si no lo hiciera, no podría perdonarme a mi misma y estoy segura que Spi piensa lo mismo que yo.- Finalizó mirando hacía el minino que le maulló cual si fuera su respuesta.

_Puse mis ojos en Spinel y le dediqué una melancólica sonrisa; quizás ya no poseía magia pero él me seguía demostrando su lealtad y por sobretodo…su amistad._

_Me levanté de la cama, cerrando el grueso texto; para después aproximarme a mi joven creación y envolverla en un abrazo._

_***_

_Mi cuerpo dio un respingo al sentirlo cerca de mí. Eriol no es de las personas que expresen abiertamente sus sentimientos y justo ahora me sorprende con este gentil gesto. Por un momento no supe que hacer, pero inmediatamente comprendí que talvez, él también sufría. Entonces de igual forma, lo acuné en mis brazos, haciendo que lágrimas y sollozos invadieran el silencio que ambos habíamos guardado._

- Por favor ya no llores más y estás equivocada al pensar que te creé solamente para protegerme; tú estás aquí por que eres mi familia al igual que Spinel. – Me consolaba en susurros, mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

_Me es difícil aceptar lo mucho que ha madurado; aún sabiendo que es la reencarnación del mago más poderoso, él siempre es el pequeño Eriol para mí. Aunque en estos instantes, soy yo la que me siento cual niña en brazos de su padre._

_***_

_Esperaba por mi madre en la terraza; recién llegaba de un viaje de negocios y todavía no sabía de las visitas que se alojaban en la casa. Queriendo ser la que le informara del asunto._

- Y bien Tommy querida, ¿de qué querías hablarme? – Mencionó al momento de tomar asiento.

- Bueno, lo que sucede es que unos amigos vinieron desde el extranjero y como tuvieron problemas en el hotel donde se hospedaban, me tomé la libertad de invitarlos aquí durante su estancia. Perdón por haberlo hecho sin consultarte. – Le expliqué.

- En ese caso, yo también debería disculparme. – Apareció el inglés cruzando el jardín hasta donde nos encontrábamos.

- Eriol. – Dije su nombre quedamente al verlo tan radiante y con una curva peculiar en sus labios, que solo él podía demostrar.

_Salí de mi inusual ensoñación y me puse de pie para recibirlo y presentarlo debidamente a mi madre. _

- Mamá, él es Eriol Hiraguizawa vino de Inglaterra junto con su prima Nakuru Akizuki. – Dije mientras el aludido continuaba con la misma expresión. – Ella es Sonomi Daidouji, mi madre. – Le expresé.

- Es un placer conocerla Sra. Daidouji.

_Mi joven invitado rompió instantáneamente el hielo con mi madre. De hecho, pareció estar encantada por su personalidad amable y naturalmente caballerosa. Momentos después una de las chicas de servicio interrumpió la amena charla que se había formado entre nosotros tres, cuando le indicó a mamá sobre algunos pendientes que tenía en una de las empresas de la ciudad._

- Entonces, de ahora en adelante Nakuru es mi ¿prima? – Cuestionaba divertido ante mí.

- Disculpa fue lo primero que se me vino en mente. – Le sonreí antes de tomar un sorbo de té.

- Tu madre es una mujer muy agradable.

- Por supuesto, aunque a veces es algo temperamental. Pero siempre está junto a mí cuando más la necesito, dejando a un lado su agenda tan ocupada. – Expliqué con una sonrisa aún mayor.

- Y ¿qué hay de tu padre? Jamás lo has mencionado en todo el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos. – Preguntó con curiosidad y cuidado.

- Yo… no le conozco, murió poco antes de que naciera. – Respondí en un tono apenas audible.

- Lo siento mucho, no quise… - Comenzó a decirme con tintes de culpabilidad.

- No te preocupes. – Me apresuré. – Y tienes razón en preguntarme sobre algo tan importante, después de todos estos años de amistad. – Volví a mi expresión habitual.

***

_Por la tarde nos reuniríamos todos a petición del británico, en el departamento de Shaoran. Kero, Yue y yo llegamos más temprano de lo acordado; ya que mi ángel plateado no estaba informado si quiera de los sueños y visiones que mi novio y yo habíamos tenido hace dos años._

_Como lo esperábamos, se enfado mucho por haberlo dejado al margen durante tanto tiempo, pero en cuanto le expusimos nuestras razones, él pareció calmarse._

- Y ahora ¿qué es lo que pasa con ese chiquillo? – Cuestionó el ojí-plateado refiriéndose a Eriol.

- Tal parece que todo el asunto entre dimensiones no quedó cerrado por completo. Y ahora Hiraguizawa tiene la responsabilidad de estabilizar el desequilibrio que Clow inició. – Dijo Lee tomando asiento en uno de sus sillones de cuero marrón.

- Esto tuvo que ser mucho antes de habernos creado a Kerberosy a mí. En una vida de la cual no formamos parte. – Comentó el ser alado en estado de melancolía.

- Es muy posible. – Secundó el pequeño león, comprendiendo los sentimientos de su compañero.

_Seguido de eso nuestros amigos llegaron. Tomando un lugar en la sala principal, donde aguardaban unos cuantos pastelillos y un suave té verde._

- Gracias por acceder a esta reunión un tanto improvisada. – Inició diciendo el pelinegro. – Pero es muy importante que algunas de mis dudas se esclarezcan lo más pronto posible. – Continuó e hizo una pausa, para mirarnos a todos seriamente. – Sakura ¿trajiste las cartas contigo? – Cuestionó hacía mí, suavizando sus pupilas. Asentí y se las entregué. Él sonrió levemente al verlas y tenerlas de nuevo entre sus manos. Parecía estar buscando una en particular. Hasta dar con ella. - ¿podrías por favor hacer presente a esta carta? – Volvió a preguntarme, sorprendiendo a todos al ver la tarjeta rosa que él pedía. Afirmé de nuevo sin decir nada al respecto e igualmente nuestros amigos restantes.

- Espero que tú puedas ayudarnos amiga – Pensé al momento de llamarle con el báculo de estrella. - ¡Canción!

***

_Tal y como en el pasado, se hizo presente. Siendo el centro de atención de los que ahí nos encontrábamos. Caminé hacía ella y la miré con intensidad. Pareció confundida ante mi comportamiento al principio, más después, esbozo una sonrisa. Haciendo que yo imitara ese gesto. _

- Hay algo muy especial en tu interior ¿no es verdad? – Le dije en voz alta. A lo que ella aseveró levemente con la cabeza. Levanté mi mano derecha al frente y con la palma abierta, mientras que en la izquierda apareció mi báculo solar; con mi energía concentrada en la joven resplandeciente, pronto se reveló ante nosotros ese cálida luz rosa que yacía dentro de sí. – Dime ¿de dónde proviene este hermoso resplandor que posees? – Cuestioné de forma que sólo ella pudiese escuchar.

- Lo lamento, sólo puedo revelarlo ante su dueña. – Respondió en forma serena.

- ¿Su dueña? ¿te refieres a Sakura? – Volví a preguntarle al no comprender del todo.

- No. La poseedora de este poder yace mucho más allá de los cerezos. – Aclaró. Aunque a mí me dejó con el doble de incógnitas. Y sabiendo que no podría responderlas, adquirió de nuevo su forma de carta.

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué fue todo eso? – Cuestionaba Nakuru ante la escena que acababa de ocurrir. Que al parecer era lo mismo que mis demás amigos se preguntaban pero no se atrevían a decir.

-El poder que la carta Canción guarda, le fue obsequiado por Clow, el mismo día en que fue creada. Fui capaz de verlo aquélla vez que viaje al pasado. – Les explique con calma.

- Pero ¿qué clase de poder ese? – Habló Shaoran.

- Creo que la verdadera pregunta es… ¿a quién le pertenece? – Comenté con obvia intriga. Pues solo encontrando al verdadero dueño de esa cálida magia, podríamos descubrir la verdadera naturaleza de ese poder antiguo. Por ahora, solo teníamos una vaga pista "_ir más allá de los cerezos_" aún ignorando el camino hacía ese lugar.

***

**(N/A: Las siguientes escenas transcurren simultaneamente, tenganlo en cuenta para los capítulos siguientes)**

_En una gran sala iluminada solamente por el tenue brillo de unas cuantas velas, se llevaba acabo otra reunión que interferiría en la misión de Eriol _Hiraguizawa_._

- Si ese poder ya ha sido revelado, significa que aquel tabú puede romperse de nuevo. _– _Se escuchó una anciana voz sin rostro, puesto que estaba cubierta por una oscura capucha que la mantenía en el anonimato.

- No podemos permitir que eso ocurra. – Secundó otra con tono un poco más clara que la anterior pero manteniendo igual oculta su identidad.

- Debemos actuar cautelosamente cuando el momento llegué. De ningún modo se perdonará un error como ese otra vez. – Finalizó una tercera voz que destilaba dureza y seriedad en sus palabras.

_***_

_Bajo la luz de la luna llena, danzaban frágilmente los pétalos rosas, mientras caían libremente de la cuna silvestre que les albergaba; siendo a la vez un sutil accesorio en el paisaje que rodeaba los profundos pensamientos de esta bella chica._

_En su sangre se encuentran las huellas de la realeza y elevan con orgullo la procedencia de sus raíces genéticas milenarias. Con un cabello similar al cielo nocturno y unos ojos purpúreos que encantan al ser vistos; describen a la princesa Tsukuyumi Tomoyo como la doncella más hermosa de todo el reino de Japón._

- ¿Mandó por mí princesa Tomoyo? – Llega a hasta ella una voz gruesa y varonil.

- Kurogane, de nuevo requiero de tu ayuda– Le respondió al tenerlo de frente. Admirando su fornido cuerpo que le hacía digno de ser su espadachín más leal y de confianza. El joven pelinegro y de ojos rojizos, guardó silencio para que su alteza continuará. – Sé que no hace mucho tu largo viaje terminó pero, nuevamente tendrás que irte a esta nueva misión que te encomiendo. – Culminó la joven con un poco de tristeza en el rostro.

- ¿De qué se trata? – Preguntó con simpleza.

- A pesar de que mis visiones en sueños han desaparecido, he sido capaz de percibir la cercanía de un evento inevitable que afectará a muchas personas dentro de otra dimensión. Y quiero que protejas a alguien en particular de ésta inminente amenaza. – Confesó la chica mirándole a los ojos.

_Como si el joven ninja pudiese leer los pensamientos de su princesa, asintió sin cuestionar más para prepararse hacía su próxima travesía._

- Nuevamente nuestros caminos han de cruzarse… - Recitó en secreto Tskuyumi mientras contemplaba el astro plateado en el firmamento.

(CONTINUARÁ....)

* * *

Ha sido todo por hoy, nuevamente les pido disculpas por mi larga desaparición por aquí. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y sigan apoyando a esta historia. Muy pronto publicaré Calendario para Dos (ya era hora :p), sé que muchas de ustedes la esperan con ansias. También les deseo un fin de año feliz y un muy próspero 2010!!!

Con cariño: Cleilis


	6. Luna Azul

Hola a todo las y los lectores!!! Aquí estoy haciendo entrega de otro capítulo de mi fic. Espero que les guste y quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por sus hermosos reviews en esta historia en particular. Me emociona muchísimo su interés y expectativas en ella, en verdad les agradezco de todo corazón. Disfruten el capítulo!!!

Todos los personajes principales son propiedad de CLAMP.

* * *

_Capítulo 6_

_Luna Azul_

_En la mansión se escuchaban por vez primera, desde su llegada, la risa y algarabía de la joven Akizuki. _

- ¡Gracias Daidouji! ¡Muchísimas gracias! – Exclamaba de un lado a otro. – Ya estaba comenzando a morir de aburrimiento en estas cuatro paredes las veinticuatro horas del día.

- No debes agradecerme a mí, fue Sakura la que ha hecho esto. – Contestaba la chica contagiada de la felicidad de su huésped.

- ¿Y cuando inicio? ¿Cuáles serán mis deberes? – Preguntaba con emoción y expectativa.

- Comenzarás la próxima semana y serás recepcionista en el consultorio de Touya. – Aclaró ella.

- ¡Kyaa! Veré a mi lindo Touya de nuevo. – Seguía la identidad falsa de Ruby Moon al momento de dejar la sala y dirigirse escaleras arriba.

- La sonrisa y la alegría le sientan mejor. – Comentaba la hija de Sonomi.

Tomoyo, había sido testigo del sufrimiento de la joven guardiana y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, no dudo en hacerle esa petición a su mejor amiga.

(_Flashback_)

El descanso había comenzado ya en la preparatoria Seijou, dos de las chicas más lindas de todo el instituto se paseaban en la cafetería, mientras charlaban.

- Creo que sería bueno para Akizuki tener una distracción de todo lo que está ocurriendo a su alrededor ¿no crees Sakura?

- Sí, me parece buena idea. Le preguntaré a mi hermano, quizás al principio se niegue pero al final estoy segura que aceptará. Porque en verdad necesita algo de ayuda con sus pacientes.

Y así había sido. El ahora doctor, Touya Kinomoto, lanzó una negativa que se logró escuchar por todo su vecindario. Sin embargo, la persona que terminó por convencerle fue su siempre amigo Yukito Tsukishiro, quien estaba al tanto de la situación.

(_Fin del Flashback_)

***

_Eriol_

_Estaba en mi habitación haciendo lo mismo que había hecho desde días atrás; entre símbolos de un idioma que casi ningún mortal entendería, busco información que me ayude con mi enigmática vida antepasada. Pero aquél grueso libro no me resultaba de mucha utilidad. Lancé un suspiro entre sus páginas y tomé la decisión de recurrir a la única persona que me podía apoyar en esa situación…_

- ¿Eriol? – Me contestaban del otro lado de la línea.

- Hola Kaho, siento mucho llamar hasta ahora. Y lamento no haberte dicho la verdad desde el principio pero, necesito urgentemente los libros antiguos que están en el sótano. – Dije con seriedad.

- Entonces, La ley de la Continuidad exige seguir su curso ¿no es cierto? – Respondió mi amada compañera sin mostrar asombro alguno.

- Así es. – Le devolví de igual modo. Había subestimado el poder que en ella residía y como era de esperarse, ya estaba enterada de los detalles críticos que deambulaban en mi destino.

***

_Tomoyo_

_Las estrellas comenzaron a iluminar el manto que nos cubre a diario, brindando el escenario ideal para un baile al puro estilo de un cuento de hadas. Mi madre y yo habíamos sido invitadas a un evento de caridad. Sin embargo, no contaba con el ánimo acostumbrado como para asistir, ya que, el chico al que he invitado se negó con su típica conducta propia y caballerosa. _-"Eriol" ¿por qué no abandonas un poco tu caparazón de príncipe encantado y me hablas con más sinceridad?_- Pensé en ese instante. Si tan sólo me hubiera pedido quedarme a su lado en estos difíciles momentos, lo habría hecho sin dudar. Pero prefiere ahogarse en sus preocupaciones en completa soledad….como siempre lo ha hecho._

_Miro hacía mi figura, el vestido turquesa era digno de una dama de la realeza y la tiara en mi cabello suelto y ondulado, exalta el significado de aquél disfraz. Las sombras nítidas y escarchadas en mis ojos, dan un toque fantasioso a mi rostro sutilmente maquillado. Por último un fino collar plateado viste mi cuello desnudo. – _Estoy segura que a Sakura le quedaría mucho más lindo_ – Expresé ante mi espejo._

_Salí de mi alcoba y bajé las escaleras cuidadosamente para evitar que las zapatillas me hicieran dar un mal paso. En la planta baja me encontré con mamá y el chofer nos escoltó hacía el auto._

_Al avanzar hacía el jardín pude verlo. Estaba en una de las bancas y con la vista hacía el peculiar color que la luna ofrecía esta noche. Con esa aura misteriosa que le rodea desde su pasado. Me acerqué con cautela, estudiando detenidamente la expresión en su níveo rostro._

- Hola. – Inicié diciendo en un leve tono.

- Hola, vaya…te ves realmente hermosa. – Me dijo con su usual sonrisa. Le agradecí. – Quizá hoy esta princesa encuentre a su verdadero amor. – Continuó.

- No lo creo. – Respondí.

- ¿Por qué no? Cualquier chico se enamoraría a primera vista de ti. – Insistió con seriedad.

_Allí está de nuevo, dejando escapar con mis propias manos a la persona que más he querido desde la infancia. En todo este tiempo me convencía a mí misma que su felicidad sería la mía, a pesar de que fuera lejos de mi lado. Verlo de nuevo, ver su sonrisa…con eso me bastaría. Pero en verdad, en verdad…estaba equivocada._

- No es cierto, no todos los chicos me miran como yo quisiera. – Susurre tan quedo que no fue capaz de escucharme. – Bueno debo irme ya. – Repuse forzando una sonrisa y con mis pies hacía donde mi madre me esperaba.

_Y mientras nuestro transporte avanzaba, se despidió con una mano en el aire y con la curva que se siempre ha demostrado…de la que irremediablemente…me enamoré._

_***_

_Eriol_

_Rechazar a una chica no es algo que me gustase hacer en absoluto, sobre todo si es Tomoyo la que extiende la invitación. No obstante, Shaoran y yo comenzaríamos a trabajar esta noche para desempolvar un poco mis memorias pérdidas. _

- Así que te rehusaste a acompañar a Daidouji. – Llegó hasta a mí la voz reprochante de Nakuru.

- Ya la he importunado bastante y es justo que salga a divertirse en lugar de hacerme sentir mejor o tratar de ayudarme. – Contesté con calma.

- Talvez tengas razón, pero, es una lástima…Daidouji es tan linda y joven, que es un desperdicio que vaya por la vida sola, sin alguien a quien amar. – Decía con tristeza mi guardiana.

- Amar no es tan sencillo como crees, ni mucho menos como dicen los cuentos. Requiere de sacrificio, confianza y enfrentar un camino que en su recorrido se humedece con las lágrimas de dos corazones predestinados. – Enuncié sin si quiera tener consciencia de ello, puesto que aquéllas palabras fueron declaradas por deseo mismo de Clow Reed desde mi interior.

***

_Casa de los Kinomoto_

_En la mesa se presentaba una cena por mucho apetitosa, por un lado estaba una buena porción de arroz, acompañado por una ensalada de vegetales y en el centro, un platón repleto de camarones fritos; especialidad del profesor Fujitaka y debilidad de su hija menor._

- ¡Hermano! Que cruel eres sabes que los camarones fritos son mi platillo favorito. – Se quejaba la esmeralda al ver desaparecer su comida.

- Touya ¿no crees que ya es hora de que dejes de ser así con Sakura? – Aparecía como mediador de la disputa el amigo del aludido.

- Yo solo tome lo que me corresponde. Por culpa tuya y de ese "monstruo" acepte a esa chica tan desesperante. – Se defendía el trigueño.

_Ante tal justificación, ni la cerezo ni Yukito pudieron responder, ya que era en cierta parte cierta. Así que decidieron abandonar la discusión y disfrutar el momento de compañía. Desde que el hijo mayor se había graduado de la Universidad y montado un pequeño consultorio médico familiar, eran pocas las ocasiones en que compartía alimentos con sus seres queridos._

- Bueno, lavaré la vajilla. – Ofreció Sakura una vez que terminaron todos. El hermano mayor, se despidió de sus acompañantes y partió de vuelta hacía su consultorio para hojear unos expedientes.

- Déjame ayudarte,- Secundó amablemente el "nieto" de los Tsukishiro. A lo que la chica accedió.

- ¿Cómo han estado las cosas? – Preguntó el chico de improvisto mientras la espuma del lava trastes se resbalaba por los platos.

- ¿Eh? - Musitó la Card Captor sin entender.

- Mi otra identidad está muy preocupada por lo que pueda suceder. – Enunció seriamente, al momento de ser cubierto por sus alas de plata y traer a la vida al guardián angelical. – Además la luna luce muy extraña esta noche. – Enunció con su común tono sobrio y taciturno.

- ¿La luna? – Repitió Sakura asechando por la ventana. - ¡Es cierto! Hay luna Azul. Aunque es un fenómeno extraño no hay de que preocuparse; esto sucede cuando hay más de una luna llena durante un mismo mes, es por eso que la luna toma un color azulado y si mal no recuerdo, ésta es la segunda luna llena. – Explicó la cerezo contemplando el místico astro.

_No obstante los ojos brillantes y transparentes de Yue demostraban un mal presentimiento, ya que nada en este mundo es por coincidencia…._

_***_

_Tomoyo_

_Henos aquí en el salón de Blue Moon, una de las recepciones más costosas y extravagantes de Tokio. Donde las alfombras rojas rodean por doquier, el champán se sirve a montones y la joyería más codiciada refleja su brillo por efecto de las luces._

_Mi madre es casi siempre el centro de atención en todos los eventos de este tipo; no solo por sus exquisitos actuendo de seda, ni por la fama de nuestro apellido, más bien, es su personalidad jovial y refinada la que atrae a las personas como un imán de oro puro._

_Trato de seguir su ejemplo y da buenos resultados entre sus amistades y la gente de alta élite. Por desgracia el hecho de nacer en buena cuna, no es sinónimo de educación y humildad humana, sino todo lo contrario._

_Al desenvolverte en éstos ambientes, puedes toparte con personas tan amables como mi madre o tan odiosos como…_

- Srita. Daidouji que sorpresa encontrarla. – Me saludó un joven de cabellos rubios-cenizos y ojos aceitunados.

- Joven Mezenberg (N.A. Este es un personaje inventado) gusto en verlo. – Forcé una sonrisa. Aquél chico era hijo de un empresario Alemán y desde que posó los ojos en mí, se ha convertido en una sombra desagradable y persistente en todos los eventos en los que asisto con mi madre.

- Debe sentirse afortunada, ya que usted será mi pareja de baile en ésta pieza. – Alardeó él al escuchar los primeros acordes del violín, seguido por toda la orquesta.

- Eh…pues yo… - Intentaba zafarme.

- De hecho la joven es mi acompañante. – Llegó una tercera voz. Volteamos hacía donde provenía y se encontraron con una alta silueta vestida de negro (saco y pantalón) con bordados, botones y corbata azul coral, que combinaban a la perfección con sus pupilas y el negro de sus cabellos ligeramente desordenados. - ¿Nos vamos Srita? – Invitaba el desconocido extendiendo su mano hacía mí. Le miré el rostro, era tan blanco y fino como el cristal, sus rasgos masculinos encantarían a cualquier chica y sus expresivas pupilas penetraban en lo más profundo de mi mente, haciéndome recordar a una persona en particular. Finalmente tome su mano, guiándome lejos de la multitud y el bullicio, hasta llegar a un balcón.

- Muchas gracias, me ha librado de una situación difícil. – Hablé. Él me miro y sonrío, "No tiene nada que agradecer" – Respondió. Dio unos pasos hacía el barandal y reposo sus manos en él, con la frente ante la noche.

- A decir verdad lo hice porque también tenía muchos deseos de conocerla Srita. Daidouji. – Expresó dulcemente. Me acerqué a su lado y una vez más nuestros ojos se encontraron. – Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Kamui Shirou. – E hizo una reverencia.

- Entonces, usted es…el anfitrión de esta fiesta ¿no es así? – Cuestioné al reconocer su nombre en la invitación que recibimos.

- Si. – Afirmo con una curva en los labios.

***

_Eriol_

_La llamada de Shaoran hizo que fuera inmediatamente a su departamento, al parecer había encontrado antiguos manuscritos de la Familia Lee y sus ancestros que estaban directamente relacionados con el mago Clow. Corrí despavorido sin si quiera avisarle a Nakuru, ya que en mi mente solamente estaba la posibilidad de hallar una respuesta._

- Llegaste rápido – Recibió diciendo mi pariente.

- ¿Dónde están? – Cuestioné agitado y con el rostro empapado en sudor.

- En el estudio – Indicó.

_Llegamos a una habitación repleta de estanterías y con libros cubriendo las paredes. En el exterior de la misma estaba la vista de un pequeño jardín al estilo Japonés, bañado en ese momento por el brillo lunar._

- Míralos tu mismo. – Desvió mi atención el chino a la vez que desenvolvía unos pergaminos sobre la mesa.

_Di unos pasos en su dirección, sentía mi corazón palpitar fuertemente en mi pecho por la expectativa que causaba el hecho de conocer esos antiguos escritos; al posar los ojos en ellos fue como descubrir la creación del universo._

_Ahí estaban, palabras y palabras de varías generaciones atrás, hablándome solamente a mí. Incluía varios idiomas en su silencioso discurso, entre ellos figuraban: el chino, inglés, griego, latín, español, japonés y un idioma muy similar a mi libro traído de Inglaterra._

_Describía la larga tradición mágica en el mundo, el compromiso y responsabilidad que significa su uso y las leyes inviolables para todo hechicero. Había también, detallados dibujos de los principales símbolos e insignias de la magia .Enseguida reconocí los de Yue y Kero, que eran en sí los del mago Clow y que compartían rasgos parecidos con los demás. _

_Con cada hoja que pasaba, me llenaba de una sensación indescriptible. Ahora más que nunca estaba deseoso de conocer más y más sobre el misterio de mi existencia. La idea de las distintas dimensiones, la diversidad de mundos: * el espiritual, el celestial, el inframundo y el humano, me parecía totalmente fascinante._

_Pero la última página se robó toda mi atención y curiosidad, allí sin escrito alguno, se vislumbraba una insignia que jamás había visto. Un símbolo circular con varios "kanjis" a su alrededor, en el centro se encontraban dos lunas llenas, perfectamente en simetría y teñidas de color diferente: Azul y Rojo. _

- ¿A quién podría pertenecer? – Pregunté en voz alta.

- Pensé que tú lo sabrías. – Respondió Shaoran.

- Quizás esto y el poder guardado en la carta Canción sean de la misma persona. – Deduje con incierto.

_Las piezas seguían apareciendo, aunque en forma desordenada, me brindaban poco a poco la motivación suficiente para armar el rompecabezas de Clow Reed y su vida._

_***_

_Tomoyo_

_Era casi la media noche, la fiesta aún continuaba divirtiendo a los invitados, con música suave y en son de vals muchas parejas estaban en la pista, haciendo gala de sus más encantadores movimientos. A pesar de ello continuamos aquí, disfrutando de la brisa nocturna y escuchando el concierto de los grillos entre los jardines. Habíamos platicado por horas sin quedarnos cortos en los temas de conversación. El joven Kamui era originario de Japón, pero por cuestiones familiares había vivido en París por muchos años hasta el día de hoy, en que regresaba para hacerse cargo de asuntos pendientes e importantes. Resultaba ser un chico muy agradable y sencillo, su madurez no so lo se demostraba en su edad (3 años mayor que yo) sino también en su manera de pensar y actuar. Era tan caballeroso como Eriol pero a diferencia de él, Shirou no parecía temer a hablar de sus sentimientos y preocupaciones. _

- Sabe tal vez le parezca extraño pero, tengo la sensación de conocerlo desde hace mucho tiempo. – Le dije con sinceridad, yaciendo sentados a los pies de una hermosa fuente de mármol.

- Es muy posible que así sea, por que yo siento lo mismo. Desde que supe de su existencia, no perdí tiempo en venir a Japón para conocerla en persona. – Declaró palpando con sus dedos el reflejo de la luna en el agua cristalina. – Puede ser que el destino así lo ha deseado. – Suspiró, con el viento acariciando nuestros cabellos y elevándolos ligeramente por el aire. Mientras sus celestes zafiros se relejaban en mis amatistas.

_***_

_Al fin el tiempo lo había llevado hasta ella, pero…. ¿Será esto obra del destino? O solo se trata de otro suceso Inevitable…._

_(CONTINUARÁ)_

* * *

Por petición de Boggart he colocado los nombres de los personajes después de las viñetas para facilitarles el seguimiento de la lectura. ¡Gracias por tu sugerencia n_n!

Notas informativas:

* Actualmente se denomina **luna azul** (traducción del inglés _blue moon_) a la segunda luna llena ocurrida durante un mismo mes del calendario gregoriano (el usado habitualmente en occidente), lo que sucede aproximadamente cada dos años y medio. Se observó una el 31 de Diciembre del 2009 ¿alguno de ustedes lo vio O.O? porque yo no U_U (Fuente: Wikipedia)

* Los 4 mundos mencionados, aparecen en el Capítulo 12 del anime de Kobato y en el manga.... no estoy segura :P pero sí los mencionan.

* Para los que no conocen a Kamui Shirou, es uno de los protagonistas de la serie y manga de X1999 de CLAMP. En el anime aparece con los ojos marrones o rojos pero en el manga lo tienen con ojos azules lo que lo hace ser mucho más guapo *o* (al menos para mí jejejeje).

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no se olviden de comentar, felicitar, sugerir o lo que quieran n_________n saber de ustedes siempre es un gusto.

Hasta la próxima!!!

Les quiere Cleilis


	7. Sabores Amargos

Hola a todos!! aquí un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic espero que sea de su agrado. Todos los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP.

* * *

_Capítulo 6_

_Sabores Amargos_

_***  
_

_Tomoyo_

_Me arreglaba el cabello para bajar, el sol estaba a todo lo alto con su fulgor, y yo apenas me había despegado de las cobijas; usualmente cada vez que acompaño a mi madre a alguno de sus eventos, me dejaba dormir hasta altas horas de la mañana siguiente, tal como hoy. Un hermoso domingo._

_Al salir de mi habitación, me topé con una alegre Akizuki que me saludó con sus ánimos acostumbrados desde la noticia de su futuro trabajo._

- Mira lo que nos ha dejado tu madre. – Enunció felizmente, mostrando un manojo de entradas para el parque de diversiones. – ¡Son tantos que podré invitar a mi querido Touya! – Exclamó con ensoñación.

- Será divertido. – Le secundé gustosa. – Entonces llamaré a Sakura y a los demás.

- Yo le diré a Eriol. – Finalizó en dirección a la habitación del joven.

_Tomé el teléfono y me comuniqué a casa de los Kinomoto, mi amiga estuvo encantada con la idea de visitar el parque todos juntos. Quedamos en vernos unas horas más tarde e irnos en grupo hacia el lugar. _

- Veo que Nakuru también te ha dado la noticia. – Llegaba mi británico amor secreto.

- Sí. Está muy entusiasmada. – Respondí sonriente.

- Y ¿Qué tal el baile? – Preguntó imitando mi expresión.

- Pues…al principio me pareció aburrido pero, conocí a un chico muy agradable y cortés que me acompañó por el resto del evento. - Le comenté.

- Ah…entonces, el príncipe encantado sí apareció. – Me respondió juguetón.

- No…no…lo llamaría de ese modo. Él solamente fue educado y amable, eso es todo. – Apresuré a contestar, reafirmando mis palabras con las manos.

- Al menos es un buen inició ¿no? Me alegro por ti. - Dijo sin abandonar la curva de sus labios. No respondí, simplemente me retiré con la excusa de alistarme para nuestra salida.

_- ¿En verdad te alegra Eriol? ¿Acaso quieres que entregue estos sentimientos a otra persona? – _Preguntaba en vano a las cuatro paredes de mi alcoba, mientras mis manos apretaban ligeramente mi corazón entristecido.

_***_

_Entre tanto, en una enorme mansión "Victoriana" alguien más se prepara para salir en este soleado día de descanso. Un joven de alta y esbelta, aunque fornida figura; se coloca la chaqueta blanca que combinaría con el negro de su camiseta y contrastaría con su claro pantalón. Sus cabellos revueltos de color cual carbón, caían rebeldemente por su frente, enmarcando el azul acuoso de las pupilas que lo distinguían. _

_Bajó las alfombradas escaleras hasta encontrarse con su más fiel sirviente y mayordomo; un hombre de mediana edad que, al momento de estar frente al chico, le hace una leve reverencia como muestra de su indeleble respeto y admiración._

_- ¿_Quiere que le prepare el auto Kamui-Sama_? _– Preguntó.

- No será necesario. Creo que ya es tiempo de utilizar mi peculiar forma de transporte. – Respondió con una sonrisa de costado. – El hombre con uniforme monocromático asintió. Y en un santiamén el dueño de tal aposento había desaparecido, dejando como única huella el vaivén de varias plumas en el aire.

_***_

_Eriol_

_Éramos todo un séquito de personas: Tomoyo, Sakura, Shaoran, Nakuru, Touya, Yukito, el polizón Kero y Yo. Cada uno con sonrisas en el rostro (bueno con excepción del mayor de los Kinomoto.)Hacía mucho tiempo ya de nuestra última salida grupal y con fines de entretenimiento. A todos nos caería de maravilla este día de relajación y diversión._

- Muero por subir a la rueda de la fortuna juntos ¡será tan romántico! – Suspiraba mi guardiana hacía el hermano de Sakura, que de inmediato se negó ante la proposición y siendo totalmente ignorado por ella, siguiendo en su melosa actitud.

- Es verdad, desde aquélla ocasión no han tenido la oportunidad de volver a subir ¿no es cierto chicos? – Cuestionaba pícaramente Daidouji a nuestros amigos castaños.

_Me lo había informado en una de sus cartas. La cerezo había querido declarase a Shaoran al momento de estar en la atracción hace años atrás pero, desafortunadamente la oportunidad se interrumpió cuando la "última carta sellada" apareció en el parque de diversiones. _

_Ante tal comentario los dos se ruborizaron hasta las orejas, mientras que Touya bufaba por lo bajo._

_Nos encaminábamos hacía los diferentes autos en los que iríamos, cuando el enorme portón se abrió de par en par dejando ver a la persona que había dejado en Inglaterra._

- Kaho… - Susurré al verla.

- Que gusto verlos de nuevo. – Saludó con una sonrisa.

- ¡Profesora Mizuki! – Exclamó la esmeralda con alegría al momento de llegar hasta ella y envolverla en un abrazo.

- Sigues con la costumbre de llegar por sorpresa. – Secundó el trigueño Kinomoto a modo de bienvenida.

- Es verdad. Pero creo que no están reunidos por mi llegada ¿no es así? – Comentó con suspicacia.

- Estábamos por irnos al parque de diversiones. – Aclaró Yukito con su acostumbrada calidez.

- ¿Le gustaría acompañarnos Profesora?- Retomaba la palabra Sakura

- Me encantaría pero…la razón de mi visita solo se debe a esto. – Dijo mirando a los libros que traía en sus manos.

- No tenías que traerlos en persona. – Me dirigí a ella sonriente y agradecido.

- Supongo que quería verte. – Me respondió de igual modo. Sin embargo, pude percibir un brillo triste en su mirar, una mezcla de melancolía y dolor.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás? – Le pregunté de modo que se diera cuenta de que me había percatado de sus ánimos decaídos.

- Solo un par de horas. – Contestó forzando una sonrisa en afán de continuar ocultado sus sentimientos.

- Entonces me quedaré contigo. – Dije firme y con calma. Ella negó tranquilamente con la cabeza. – No quiero arruinar sus planes. – Respondió. Es mejor que se vayan, ya los he retrasado bastante. – Comentó ante todos. Yo quise insistirle pero fue en vano. – ¿Y en donde te quedarás mientras tanto? – Pregunté vencido.

- No te preocupes, por eso. – Finalizó entregándome los textos antiguos. – Estaré bien.

_Justo antes de partir, Touya recibió una llamada urgente de uno de sus pacientes y partió a su auxilio. Dejando por supuesto a una muy triste y berrinchuda Akizuki._

_Así pues, dejé a Kaho nuevamente. Pero en esta ocasión con una sensación de inquietud en mi interior ¿en verdad iba a estar bien? Esa interrogante se escabullía en mi mente al momento de abordar el automóvil y centrar la vista en la ventanilla. _

_Veía pasar las calles como en una pintura en lento movimiento, hasta que reparé en los libros que me habían traído. El más cercano, uno con tapa guinda y letras doradas me invitó a revisar entre sus páginas. Y lo primero que vi, paralizó mi corazón….una nota aderible se vislumbraba al inicio…una palabra en perfecta manuscrita femenina: "Sayonara."_

- ¡Deténgase! – Ordené al conductor y sorprendiendo a mi amatista acompañante. Por obra del destino, un semáforo en rojo cumplió mi orden.

- ¿Eriol qué sucede? – Cuestionó mi amiga con preocupación.

- Lo siento Tommy, tengo que ir con ella. – Fue la más pronta respuesta que pude dar, antes de salir del vehículo y correr por el tránsito de la ciudad.

***

_Tomoyo_

_Sus libros habían quedado desparramados por el asiento y la puerta había quedado abierta….una vez más lo había dejado ir._

- ¿Señorita? – Habló el conductor en espera de prontas instrucciones antes que el semáforo cambiara de color. Cerré.

- Continúe. – Respondí levemente. Aunque para mí, aquél día ya había terminado.

_***_

_Eriol_

_Nunca antes se había despedido de esa manera; definitivamente algo andaba mal. Aceleré el paso como nunca antes, esquivando personas y saltando objetos. – Seguramente ya no está cerca de la casa de Tomoyo – Me dije. ¿En dónde debería buscarla? A esta pregunta hallé rápidamente respuesta…El Templo Tsukimine. Tomé dirección hacía allí y justo en su entrada… la encontré, con la brisa soltando los pétalos rosas del árbol sagrado y despeinando ligeramente sus rojizos cabellos. Al mirarla con detenimiento, noté lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas como riachuelos brillantes, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?_

- Kaho… - Hablé finalmente.

- Eriol ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – Cuestionó sorprendida, mientras secaba con rapidez el rastro de su llanto.

- Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo y más aún… ¿qué significa esto? – Enuncié mostrando la nota.

- Esperaba que la vieras cuando yo ya estuviera lejos. – Recitó con sufrimiento.

- No…no entiendo. ¿por qué? – Decía sin concebir aquello.

- La continuidad va a llevarte por otros caminos, caminos en los que yo no voy a estar. – Dijo con una fría seriedad.

- ¿¡Cómo puedes saberlo!? ¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan segura!? Yo soy la reencarnación de Clow Reed, soy capaz de hacer que suceda lo que yo quiera que suceda. – Dije desesperado sin pensar en mis palabras. Lo único que sabía es que no quería separarnos. Como contestación a mi inconsciente ego, recibí una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla.

- No vuelvas a comportarte así de presuntuoso Hiraguizawa. Aún no tienes idea de lo que significa tener ese poder sobre tus hombros. – Recriminaba una vez más entre lágrimas. Yo estaba atónito y avergonzado a la vez. ¿Sería acaso este triste adiós una consecuencia más de los errores de ese hombre? – Eriol escucha, la vida que tienes por delante te mostrará muchas opciones y tendrás que decidir el futuro que quieras tener. Lo que hay entre nosotros pronto será una relación del pasado, así que debes continuar incluso sin mí. – Me explicaba apiadada de nuestro dolor.

- Entonces…ya no me amas. – Dije en seco.

- Yo siempre voy a amarte pero…estoy segura que tú no me amarás por siempre. Cuando recuerdes la vida de Clow lo entenderás. – Reconoció con sinceridad.

- Tú sabes mucho más sobre él ¿no es cierto? – Inquirí forzando mi sonrisa. Ella asintió. – En ese caso debo confiar en tu palabra. – Cedí con falsa calma.

- Créeme es lo mejor - Finalizó obligándose a sonreír igual que yo.

- Entonces…Sayonara Kaho Mitzuki. – Enuncié con un nudo en mi voz.

- Sayonara Eriol Hiraguizawa. – Respondió con hilillos de agua resbalando por su rostro.

_Y escapé….mis pies me alejaron de aquella dolorosa vivencia que nunca creí protagonizar. Deambule por las calles como un pequeño extraviado, con la vista en el asfalto y los pensamientos lejos de mi mente. Me había quedado vacío, un vacío que estúpidamente quise llenar con alcohol. Teniendo la ayuda de la magia no fue difícil conseguirlo._

_***_

_Tomoyo_

_Como quisiera divertirme igual que mis amigos. Ni si quiera puedo disfrutar al ver a mi pareja de amigos sonrojándose a cada momento. Nakuru y Yukito parecen llevarse bien, aunque ella no deja de lamentarse por la ausencia de Touya. Me fue difícil explicarles que Eriol había decidido regresar con la profesora, pero lo hice a pesar del punzante dolor que causaba._

_Y ahora heme aquí, en lo más alto de la rueda de la fortuna, observando un imponente atardecer, completamente sola. - Qué lamentable – Susurré hacía el cristal de la ventana. Mis ojos parecían perdidos en el horizonte teñido de dorados y naranjas, más de pronto, algo logró despertarme…. Una bella y brillante pluma que paseaba libremente por el viento, desplazándose suavemente hacía abajo. Seguí su trayecto con la mirada, hasta el punto de abandonar mi asiento y pegar mis manos en el vidrio. A medida que mi canasta (la de la atracción) descendía, logré ubicar el titilante objeto cayendo, dejando ver la imagen del británico tambaleándose entre la gente, para que al final se desmayara por completo. _

¡Eriol! – Exclamé alarmada. Al llegar a tierra firme, corrí a su encuentro. Estaba rodeado de personas que intentaban reanimarlo. - _Soy un familiar_ – Decía abriéndome paso entre la multitud. Me incliné hacía él e inmediatamente percibí el olor a alcohol. - ¿Qué has hecho?- Preguntaba, aún sabiendo que no me respondería. Marqué a Nakuru informándole lo sucedido; para después, con la ayuda de mi chófer, llevarlo a casa. - ¿Puedes oírme Eriol? – Le repetía durante el recorrido. Hasta que abrió con dificultad sus ojos.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- Hablaba medio adormilado.

- No te preocupes, vamos a casa. – Le dije aliviada.

_Entre mi empleado y yo, lo subimos hasta su habitación. Le ordené a mis mucamas preparar zumos de fruta y sopa de vegetales, además de varías jarras con agua para la inevitable resaca del día siguiente. La discreción estaba fuera de discusión sobre todo para con mi madre y los empleados debían guardar este secreto hasta con su vida si fuese necesario._

_Finalmente le acomodaba las almohadas y lo cubría entre las sábanas._

- ¿Cómo es que terminaste así? – Le susurraba al momento de quitarle los anteojos y acomodar el cabello de su frente. Al parecer ya dormía. Dejé sus gafas en el estante cercano a la cama.

- Espera no te vayas. – Le escuché hablar mientras incorporaba la parte superior de su cuerpo con dificultad.

- No te sobre esfuerces, debes descansar. – Aconsejé volviendo a su lado y tomando asiento a un costado de él.

- Lo lamento…en verdad…lo siento, nunca debí dejarte. – Mis ojos temblaban por la sorpresa, pues Eriol ya me tenía entre sus brazos. – Eres lo más importante en vida así que, por favor no te vayas. – Me suplicaba con sus nocturnas pupilas clavándose en las mías. No podía articular palabra ni mucho menos pensar con cordura.

_Solamente mis sentidos se activaron cuando sus labios se posaron en los míos. Claramente pude sentir el amargo sabor del licor en su beso, pero él….mi amor secreto, al fin me besaba. Pasados unos segundos, nos separamos con suavidad y susurró un tierno "Te amo" en mi oído._

- Te amo…Kaho. – Fue su último suspiro antes de caer dormido sobre mis rodillas.

_Mis ojos volvieron a temblar y esta vez, fue de decepción, tristeza… Soy tan ilusa. Lo coloqué de nuevo sobre la almohada de manera casi automática y salí de la habitación, hasta llegar a la mía. La puerta hacía mi balcón estaba abierta, haciendo ondear las ligeras cortinas que la cubrían; y ante los murmullos del viento nocturno, me acurruqué en un rincón abrazando mis rodillas, tratando de hacer callar mis incontables lágrimas y sollozos. Por que aquél primer beso que tanto había soñado, resultó ser para otra mujer…_

_***_

_En uno de los árboles aledaños a la casa Daidouji, estaba un atractivo centinela alado de zafiras pupilas. No se esperaba encontrarla aquél día. Simplemente sobrevolaba la ciudad con tranquilidad, admirando desde su perspectiva los diminutos edificios y personas._

_Fue hasta casi chocar con una docena de globos rellenos de helio, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sobre un parque de diversiones, - Parece entretenido – Pensó. Disminuyó su altura lo suficiente para pasar desapercibido, recorriendo el lugar por completo. En cuanto pasó sobre la gigante rueda giratoria, la vio. La hermosa sonrisa de la joven estaba ausente y el brillo de sus ojos ahora era opaco; con afán de descubrir la razón, quiso acortar su distancia pero el ligero plumaje de sus angelicales alas casi lo ponen en evidencia._

_Optó por seguirla el resto de la tarde, siendo espectador de la preocupación de la nívea por un chico que reconoció al instante. Ahora, le miraba con pena y una terrible sensación de impotencia, quería ir hasta ella para darle consuelo, pero no podía hacerlo, aún no era el momento de revelársele en aquella forma. Solo podía protegerla a distancia y en silencio._

- Juro que te haré pagar por esto Hiraguizawa. – Enunciaba con contenida furia el joven Kamui Shirou.

_(CONTINUARÁ…)_

_

* * *

¡_No me odien por favor! esto tenía que pasar en serio. Recuerden que parto de la historia original de CCS así que la relación de Eriol con Kaho debía terminar de alguna forma (lo sé fue algo dramático :p) para que la relación de los dos níveos pudiera comenzar: estén listas para el romance! oh sí XD ya no hay nada que los detenga o si? bueno... tendrán que verlo :D

En el próximo capítulo la aparición de Kurogane y una nueva amiga para Watanuki Kimihiro ¡No se lo pueden perder! Una vez más millones de gracias por sus reviews y alertas... Son lo MÁXIMO!!!

Les quiere: Cleilis.


	8. Clematis Belleza del Alma

Hola mis queridos lectores!! Les traigo un capítulo más de este fanfic, siendo ya la tercera actualización consecutiva. Así que "Calendario para dos" tendrá las siguientes XD no se lo pierdan que lo mejor está por venir. Me han llegado unas cuantas dudas y comentarios acerca de la historia y con mucho gusto les daré respuesta en éste capítulo.

Sin nada más que decir.... que disfruten la lectura. Todos los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP / excepto los villanos.

* * *

_Capítulo 8_

_Clematis_

_Belleza del Alma_

_***_

_Eriol_

_Los ojos se me abrieron con pesadumbre y dificultad, la cabeza me daba vueltas vertiginosas al tratar de enfocar la vista, para variar tenía una horrorosa sensación que invadía mi estomago. ¿Cómo había logrado regresar a casa de Tomoyo de una sola pieza y a salvo? ¿Habré utilizado magia para hacerlo? Las memorias del día de ayer se cortan de golpe justo después de que Kaho y yo…nos dijimos adiós. Un gran malestar exterior e interior me aqueja con saña ahora. Pero sin duda, el dolor de mi corazón parece superar a todo lo demás._

_Ella se había ido; dejando muy claras sus intenciones de no volver a mi lado. Pronuncio su nombre en un abatido susurro y aunque una profunda tristeza me embarga, ninguna lágrima amenaza con salir._

_Recojo mis gafas de la estantería más cercana y al hacerlo, caigo en cuenta de la hora. Seguramente Tomoyo ordenó que me dejaran descansar aún en un día escolar como éste._

- ¿Cuánto más debo agradecerte?- Enuncié pensando en ella. Pareciera que al traerla con el más leve recuerdo, aligeraba el dolor en mí y funcionaba como un analgésico para el mal de amores que me había infectado la tarde anterior.

_Al ser consciente de aquello, un impulso corporal me dio aviso de la sensación nítida y dulce que reposaba en mis labios, ¿cuál sería la razón? Una vez más, quise forzar la videocámara de mi cabeza para encontrar la explicación a tan agradable sabor en mi boca, pero como antes, la cinta acabó justo al salir del Templo Tsukimine._

_***_

_Tomoyo_

_La campana de entrada había sonado hace mucho y los corredores se vaciaron hasta quedar completamente desiertos. Podía ver los jardines, las canchas…todo en un abandono total de gente. _

_Los ojos me comenzaron a arder al dirigirlos hacía el resplandeciente sol. Estaban tan enrojecidos e hinchados, que ni los lentes oscuros parecían cubrirles; habían sido tantas lágrimas derramadas en una sola noche, que no me resultaba extraño mi deplorable estado. _

_Por doloroso que resultase, el eco de su voz sedosa resonaba claramente en mis tímpanos como si las pronunciase en estos instantes:"Te amo" _

_Dos simples pero poderosas palabras que aceleraron de cero a cien mi corazón e hicieron que los descoloridos sueños que vivían solo en mi cerebro, se tiñeran de rosa pastel y se materializaran a la realidad…por unos segundos._

_Ya que "ella" y sus recuerdos clamaban su presencia a lado suyo, incluso rayando en la inconsciencia. No estoy segura de lo que habrá sucedido entre ambos, pero lo puedo adivinar con certeza._

_Esta predicción debería regalarme una gran esperanza y en su lugar deja miedo e incertidumbre. Miedo porque ahora lucharía siempre contra un recuerdo que quizá nunca llegue a desvanecerse y la incertidumbre sería la que viviría a diario por las inevitables comparaciones y diferencias entre la Señorita Mitzuki y yo. ¿Tendría oportunidad alguna de salir victoriosa en ese triángulo inexistente de amor?_

_Hasta ahora nunca había depositado mi fe en el destino pero siendo mi última opción, cederé gustosa. Confiando en que algún día, las heridas de Eriol puedan sanar por completo con mi ayuda y mi cariño._

- Confiaré en el destino – Repetí a leve voz y con la brisa jugueteando mis cabellos en lo alto de la azotea de la escuela.

_***_

_Tienda de los Deseos_

- Me pregunto si el destino es la respuesta correcta a tus problemas pequeña. – Enuncia tras una bocanada de huno saliente de su antigua pipa, la dueña de la tienda mágica.

- Ya está aquí. – Anunciaron en coro dos "conejillos" de colores opuestos. Las palabras recién dichas indicaban importancia, ya que la reacción de ambas criaturas con sus orejas en guardia y sus ojitos bien abiertos se hicieron presentes.

En ese instante el cielo pareció distorsionarse hasta tocar el suelo con aspecto similar a una masa azul de gelatina que, al rozar el césped, dejó ver a un joven musculoso cubierto de túnicas negras y orbes cual rubí.

- Bienvenido Kurogane. – Saludó la mujer con su característica sonrisa.

- Creí no volver a verte. – Devolvió el recién llegado con su característica actitud de rudeza.

- Nos encontramos de nuevo "Kuro-pon" ya empezaba a extrañarte. – Decía un conejillo blanco y gema roja en la frente, mientras saltaba a la cabeza del aludido.

- ¿¡A quién le dices Kuro-pon!? ¡Bola de Arroz viviente! – Le rezongaba de mala gana el espadachín.

- ¡Kuro-pon! ¡Kuro-pon! – Repetía traviesamente el oscuro conejillo al igual que su par.

- Maldi… ¡Vengan acá! – Correteaban ya los tres en los jardines de la tienda.

- Me alegra que se sigan llevando tan bien – Reía la bruja de las dimensiones ante el espectáculo.

La persecución duro varios minutos y al final, las dos criaturitas orejonas se echaron a dormir bajo el frondoso árbol de cerezos.

Mientras tanto, la bruja dimensional y el recién llegado tomaban pequeñas porciones de "sake" para amenizar la charla.

- Así que la princesa te ha enviado ¿verdad? – Cuestionó la dama con suspicacia.

- Si, a ella le preocupa el bienestar de "esa" persona y por eso he venido. – Contestó monocorde.

- Vaya… entonces… estoy segura que todo acelerará su curso. – Recitó Yuuko con la vista fija en el "vino de arroz."

***

_Preparatoria Seijou_

_El almuerzo se degustaba con normalidad en cada uno de los rincones del plantel escolar. La pareja de castaños hace lo mismo que el resto del alumnado pero en su conversación un tema muy delicado y misterioso se va desarrollando…_

- ¿Tú también viste las noticias de esta mañana Shaoran? – Interrogaba la cerezo con preocupación. Él asintió.

- Al parecer esta nueva "enfermedad" se está propagando por todo Tomoeda. – Continuó Lee.

- Pero…es muy extraño, según los reportes médicos de las víctimas, han sufrido conmociones emocionales severas hasta quedar totalmente en blanco, es como si estuvieran muertas en vida. – Narraba Sakura con escalofríos. Su hermano la había prevenido esa misma mañana sobre el asunto, ya que todo consultorio o doctor de la ciudad era requerido por ése raro padecimiento desde la tarde anterior. – Y además, ni Eriol ni Tomoyo asistieron hoy a clases.

- No te preocupes por eso. Si les hubiera ocurrido algo ya lo sabríamos. – Tranquilizaba el chino.

- Pero, ayer Tomoyo se marchó del parque de diversiones sin decirnos nada. Ella nunca se comporta de ese modo. También he tratado de contactarla con el móvil pero está apagado. – Insistía la esmeralda con inquietud.

- Qué tal si vamos a casa de Tomoyo cuando terminen las clases para ver si se encuentra bien. – Propuso el chico de China. Su novia aceptó de inmediato y volvió a sonreír.

_***_

_En algún lugar desconocido_

Las tres sombras encapuchadas y oscuras yacían reunidas en el mismo antiguo salón. Uno que desde los tiempos de antaño había sido utilizado por las más grandes autoridades de la magia. En donde el tiempo parecía no transcurrir y el ciclo de la eternidad permanecía vigente, pasara lo que pasara.

El suave brillar de las velas alrededor parecía no extinguirse, manteniendo a salvo y en secreto las tres identidades de los hombres que residían en aquélla habitación.

- Parece que la princesa Tsukuyumi ha decido intervenir y ha mandado a un defensor. – Habla una voz de aparente juventud.

- Y el otro sujeto también ha despertado de su letargo e incluso ya se ha encontrado cara a cara con la chica. – Secundó otro de los desconocidos con fría entonación.

- Aunque hemos comenzado a movernos no ha sido suficiente. Puesto que la Card Captor y sus amigos aún no se han percatado de nuestras acciones. Pero eso está a punto de cambiar… - Amenaza una garganta añejada por los años. Justo al terminar su frase, apareció a su derecha una pequeña niña de cabellos largos y rubios, con ojos tan claros como el rocío del amanecer pero con una sonrisa tan torcida y macabra que revelaba las verdaderas intenciones de su interior.

- Haré lo que usted me ordene mi Señor.- Declaró con total pleitesía.

_***_

_Tomoyo_

_Llegue a casa antes de lo que hubiera querido. Pero debía de abandonar la escuela antes de la hora de salida para evitar por el momento a mis amigos; no deseaba hacerlo pero tampoco me sentía con fuerzas para explicar lo acontecido el día de ayer. También sabía que tendría que fingir ante Eriol y pretender que no había ocurrido nada entre nosotros. Aquél beso debía ser borrado de mi memoria y corazón, solamente para resguardar mi eterna amistad con el joven Hiraguizawa._

_Pasé entre mi servidumbre sin despojarme de mis oscuros lentes y me resguarde en la tranquilidad de mi habitación. Miré por vez primera mi cansado rostro; de ninguna manera me podía mostrar así a los demás y más que nadie… hacía él._

_El maquillaje fue mi mejor aliado, unas gotas para los ojos fueron mi salvación y una sonrisa cual actriz… sería mi arma secreta. _

_Caminé el corto pasillo que separaba nuestros cuartos y toque levemente la puerta._

- Adelante. – Escuché del otro lado.

_Esperaba encontrarlo en condiciones deplorables, debido a la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido, pero no fue así._

_Lo hallé en cama, con una expresión llena de tranquilidad e incluso tenía una pequeña sonrisa al estar en compañía de Spinel, ya que Nakuru se había ido desde muy temprano a su nuevo trabajo en el consultorio de Touya._

- Hola – Saludé, cerrando la perta tras de mí.

- Hola – Devolvió él sin cambiar. Mientras el minino maullaba por mi llegada a modo de bienvenida.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunté al acercarme a su lado.

- Estoy bien. No te preocupes. – Me tranquilizó. – Discúlpame por mostrar una conducta tan irresponsable. – Agregó avergonzado.

- Está bien. Supongo que tuviste una razón para ello. – Le respondí comprensiva.

- Sí, la tuve. – Enunció con amargura.

_El silencio reinó después. No me sentía capaz de confirmar mi predicción, no sabía de qué manera consolarlo sin sacar a flote mis sentimientos. Solamente podía calar como lo he hecho durante todo este tiempo._

- Tomoyo… ¿podrías hacer algo más por mí? – Preguntó al cabo de un rato. Mi cabeza se movió por si sola en afirmativo. El me sonrió y tendió su mano sobre la mía, para mirarme a los ojos. – Me gustaría que me acompañes a un lugar muy especial. – Invitó en tono pasivo. Y en mi mente la curiosidad apareció ante el sitio al cual el ojí-azul me llevaría.

***

_Espesos nubarrones comenzaban a acumularse tiñendo el cielo lentamente en un oscuro gris; fueron pocos minutos que transcurrieron para que pequeñas gotas cristalinas iniciaran a golpear de a poco cualquier objeto en tierra firme._

_El cerezo en la tienda de los deseos servía como paraguas natural a los dos conejillos que chapoteaban divertidos en los charcos que se iban formando a su alrededor._

- Y bien… ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer a partir de ahora? – Cuestionaba la dama de larga cabellera. Después de explicarle la delicada situación a la que se iba a enfrentar.

- Hallaré la manera de buscarle y acercarme sin poner en evidencia mi procedencia y mi objetivo, no, hasta que sea el momento adecuado. – Respondió con seriedad.

- De acuerdo. Si ya lo has decidido así, entonces no tengo nada más que decir. – Agregó la bruja finalmente.

_El alto y oscuro joven se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia hacia la mujer justo antes de comenzar a marcharse. Su oscura capa lo cubría del abundante aguacero que ahora caía._

_Las farolas de las calles estaban encendidas a pesar de la temprana hora y la gente corría apresurada a buscar un refugio seco y caliente._

_Muchos de los escaparates presumían de sus artículos y servicios, más ninguno le llamaba la atención. Solamente miraba hacía el frente, con los pensamientos dispersos y actitud taciturna ante aquella nueva dimensión a la que había llegado. _

_De pronto, un sonido nítido pero lejano llegó a sus oídos sobre todos los demás…era una voz…una, que conocía muy bien._

_Mientras corría hacía su dirección, no podía concebir la idea de que tal vez "ellos" estuviesen también en "ese" mundo. Porque si bien había escuchado la voz de "ella," sin duda alguna el otro chico también estaría allí._

_Al irse acercando, pudo estar seguro de que no se equivocaba. Dobló en una esquina que llevaba hacía una florida arboleda de cerezos, fue entonces que los vio…_

- ¡Esperen! – Les gritó desde una considerable distancia. La pareja volteó como reacción, haciendo a un lado el paraguas que les protegía. Se notaba la confusión y el asombro en el rostro de ambos. Kurogane dejó de correr y adoptó un paso tranquilo al acercarse a ellos. - ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? - Preguntó al tenerlos de frente. El par de chicos intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza.

- Y… ¿Quién eres tú? – Se animó a preguntar vacilante y curiosa Sakura Kinomoto.

***

_Eriol _

_A pesar de que el malestar no abandonaba mi cuerpo, quería hacer algo especial por mi amiga y por mí mismo. Me percaté de la curiosidad que había en sus ojos y no pude evitar sonreír como siempre lo hacía. En verdad Tomoyo resultaba ser una muy efectiva medicina._

_Aseché disimuladamente por la puerta para asegurarme de que nadie más andaba cerca. Y al estar seguro de ello, extendí mi mano derecha para hacer aparecer mi báculo solar junto con la insignia que me rige. _

- Ven conmigo.- Hablé hacía la amatista, tendiéndole mi mano libre.

_Parecía sorprendida por mis acciones pero accedió tímidamente al final. Así ambos desaparecimos al momento, en un viaje más allá del mundo humano y más lejano que cualquier estrella…_

_***_

_En las húmedas Calles de Tomoeda_

_La lluvia parecía no querer ceder ante el sol y seguía corriendo a cantaros sobre la ciudad. Ante tales condiciones el asfalto se volvía resbaloso, el tránsito se convertía en embotellamientos y el frío viento ahuyentaba a todo aquél que se exponía a él. _

_Aún así y muy a su pesar, una chica de cabellera negra se paseaba por los suburbios del norte. No podía evitar tiritar cada vez que una ráfaga la embestía y empapaba. Pero sus vanos intentos por conseguir un trasporte la habían obligado a caminar, quedando a merced de tan funesto clima. Por si fuera poco, su sentido de la orientación la había traicionado más de una vez y ahora estaba completamente perdida._

- ¡No puedo creerlo, me ausento de Tomoeda un par de años y ahora ni siquiera reconozco los caminos! – Gritaba la exasperada extranjera. Su natal Hong Kong ya no le parecía el mismo desde que su querido primo se había marchado. Además de que, en Tokio, había logrado crear fuertes lazos de amistad que estaba decidida a continuar por tiempo indefinido. Al principio la idea de llegar por sorpresa le pareció grandiosa pero justo como estaban las cosas, no tardó mucho en arrepentirse. - ¡Rayos! Con esta lluvia ni si quiera hay buena señal. – Se quejaba una vez más. Ni siquiera Shaoran podía ir a socorrerla en estos momentos.

_Siguió su andar a ritmo más rápido, esperanzada de encontrar algún refugio o aún mejor, alguna calle conocida._

***

_Yuuko Ichihara_

_El encuentro con ese testarudo espadachín, traen a mi memoria recuerdos bastante antiguos como para ser recordados por un simple mortal. Las decisiones próximas a tomar, no sólo conllevaban el futuro de mucha gente, sino que también definiría la existencia o perdición de cualquier tipo de magia que Clow haya utilizado._

_Para mí, tal hecho era como una declaración de "muerte," el término de un ciclo que por muchos años me había negado a vivir._

_Un pétalo del cerezo, logra robar mis pensamientos cuando éste cayó delicadamente sobre mi embriagante bebida. Al parecer una visita más estaba por llegar; una sonrisa se me dibujó de manera instantánea. _

- Resultará muy interesante. – Enuncié divertida al pensar en mi siguiente "cliente" y en las situaciones que éste podría llegar a desencadenar. Llamé a mi empleado, quien como de costumbre, acudió a regañadientes. – Prepara un poco de leche caliente. – Le ordené.

- ¿Eh? ¿Acaso tiene frío Yuuko-San? – Cuestionó. No le respondí. Asintió en silencio y regreso a la cocina. – Maru, Moro… saquen un par de ropas limpias y tráiganlas aquí. – Dije esta vez a mis niñas sin alma. – Llegará en cualquier momento. – Enuncié de nuevo con un divertido presentimiento.

_***_

_Lee Meiling_

_Arrastraba el equipaje con dificultad por el camino empedrado que se extendía ante mí. Las ruedas de la maleta se atoraban con frecuencia alentando mi caminar. Empapada de pies a cabeza, seguramente no tardaría mucho en resfriarme y tener fiebre de por lo menos, cuarenta grados._

_Estornudé por tercera vez y maldije por lo bajo a mi mala suerte. Los sitios por los que cruzaba estaban desiertos, sin ninguna persona a la cual pedir ayuda._

_Unos minutos después… sin saber cómo… me hallé frente a una enorme verja de tablas que me cedía el paso a una peculiar vivienda._

- Adelante… - Me invitaban dos pequeñas niñas desde la entrada con un par de paraguas en las manos. Dudé un poco en aceptar pero no tenía una mejor opción. Me adentré un poco y ellas me alcanzaron, extendiendo una de las sombrillas hacía mí. - ¡Llegó un Cliente! – Anunciaron al unísono, logrando espantarme. No tenía ni idea a lo que se referían.

- Bienvenida.- Declaraba una bella dama de piel pálida y cabellos de ébano al verme entrar.

- Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, no le quitaré mucho tiempo, solo quería pedir alguna línea telefónica para comunicarme con mis familiares. – Me adelanté hablando deprisa por la vergüenza, ¡una chica de mi edad perdiéndose de esa forma! En verdad resultaba embarazoso.

- Por supuesto. Pero creo que te caería bien tomar algo caliente y ponerte ropa seca. – Indicó al reparar en mi apariencia. Las mejillas se me colorearon de rojo, ¡lucía totalmente horrible! Asentí ante esta propuesta y rápidamente me guiaron al interior de la casa. Me ofrecieron ropas realmente hermosas y finas, en su mayoría, eran kimonos multicolores de los más diversos estampados.

_Me daba la impresión de que esa mujer disfrutaba con cada uno de mis cambios, como si estuviera jugando con su propia muñeca de tamaño familiar. Al final, se decidió por un exquisito kimono bicolor de rojo y negro, adornado por un moño dorado en la cintura y unos pasadores para mi suelto cabello oscuro_

- ¡Te queda excelente! – Exclamó feliz y satisfecha. Mientras las otras dos niñas la imitaban repitiendo sus palabras con una rítmica tonadita. Enseguida nos dirigimos a lo que parecía ser la "sala del té."

_La mujer y yo nos sentamos sobre nuestras rodillas, una frente a la otra; de pronto un gran alboroto se escuchó desde la habitación contigua. Cacerolas, platos y otros objetos parecían estamparse contra el suelo, pero mi anfitriona no parecía inmutarse ante ello._

- ¡Dejen de hacer desorden en mi cocina! – Salió de allí un furioso joven pelinegro. Las causantes de tal escándalo, unas pequeñas criaturas redondas y de largas orejas huían despavoridas.

_No fue hasta que se percató de nuestra presencia, que su ira desapareció._

- Disculpa… no sabía que tenías clientes. – Se dispensó apenado con una nerviosa reverencia. Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, pude contemplarlo con detenimiento. Él también poseía una tez bastante pálida, una alta estatura y un par de pupilas rasgadas cual felino. Con una extraordinaria diferencia en su color: _azul celeste en una y un ámbar intenso en la otra._

_Dos colores tan enigmáticos y atrayentes que atraparon por completo mi atención, quedando irremediablemente grabados en mi memoria… causando un inexplicable giro desbocado en mi corazón…._

_***_

_Tomoyo_

_No podía dar crédito a lo que veía, era simplemente irreal y fantástico a la vez; una combinación de la hermosa ilusión de la fantasía y las creaciones naturales terrestres. _

- Esto es… - Intentaba explicar el paisaje ostentoso ante mí.

- Lo llamo _El Edén de los Sueños._ – Recitó suavemente mi inglés amigo.

_El nombre le quedaba como "anillo al dedo" ésa era su descripción exacta. Un jardín tan bello y épico como un Edén, teñido de un cielo casi galáctico con colores purpúreos y azules de forma perfecta. El riachuelo que brotaba a nuestros pies, brindaba un destello casi mágico por las miles de piedras preciosas que dormían en su cauce._

_En un horizonte cercano, se extendía un verde campo florido, una exquisita alfombra de flores perfumadas de color violeta y lila…Caminé hacía ellas sintiéndome flotar por su suavidad. _

- Son hermosas. – Susurré.

- Su nombre es _Clematis_… _la flor de la pureza del alma_. – Indicó Eriol al lado mío. – Todo este lugar, es mi refugio…siempre vengo aquí en busca de paz o de alguna respuesta que la razón no puede darme. – Prosiguió extendiendo su mirada ante el paraíso en el que estábamos.

- Tu lo creaste ¿no es así? – Le pregunté. Sonrío y asintió.

- Lo he mantenido en secreto hasta ahora. Ni siquiera Nakuru y Spinel saben que existe. - Dijo con calma. De pronto una duda más resaltó por mi cabeza como una punzada que traspasó mi mente y se escapó por mi boca.

- ¿Qué me dices de la Señorita Mizuki? ¿la has traído aquí? – Enuncié con voz temblorosa, ante la posibilidad una afirmación.

- Quería hacerlo, pero creo que ya no va a ser posible. – Respondió con tono vacío y resignado. – Ella y yo… ya no estamos juntos. – Terminó de informarme fingiendo mejor que yo una falsa serenidad.

- Lo lamento mucho. – Dije dolida, después de todo, su sufrimiento era como si fuera el mío. Él permaneció en silencio que no pude si quiera romper. Simplemente esperé a escucharle de nuevo. Y lo hizo en poco tiempo.

- Ven, hay algo que quiero mostrarte. – Había dicho e inmediatamente tomó mi mano para ir junto con él.

_Atravesamos el campo de las flores lilas y llegamos hasta topar con una cortina de helechos colgantes, mi amigo los hizo a un lado cuidadosamente para abrirme paso y descubrir un flamante piano blanco, ubicado justo en donde el sol se colaba entre las ramas de los frondosos árboles._

_Sonreí abiertamente ante el hecho de saber que Eriol continuaba con el pasatiempo de la música. Me devolvió el gesto y tomó asiento en banquillo aterciopelado._

- Hoy tocaré solo para ti. - Pronunció tan dulcemente que creí derretirme en sus palabras. (musica: YOUTUBE .com/watch?v=jVLA2-o6VOM )

_Las cuerdas del piano comenzaron a emitir su suave canto, parecía un arrullo triste y nostálgico. La brisa sopló haciendo bailar las hojas como si de un vals se tratase. Era tal la calma que su melodía me brindaba, que podría haber jurado estar soñando despierta._

_Cada nota en su lugar y en excelente sincronía con los dedos varoniles que la producían._

_Ésa era una faceta más, de las muchas que me habían gustado de él desde niños. Ese era el Eriol que yo amaba tanto._

_La música llegó a su fin, trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad._

- Fue hermosa.- Le dije quedamente, para no perturbar la atmosfera cálida y tranquila que se había creado.

- Me alegra que te gustara. – Respondió del mismo modo. – Pero aún queda algo…. – Enunció con una sonrisa de satisfacción. – Quiero cumplirte un deseo, puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

- ¿Un deseo? Y ¿eso porqué? – Pregunté sorprendida.

- Tú has hecho tanto por mí, que quiero retribuírtelo de algún modo. – Respondió amablemente y tomándome ambas manos.

- No es necesario Eriol, eres mi amigo. – Traté de contradecirle, pero con sus ojos puestos en los míos me resultaba difícil hasta respirar. – Lo material para mí, no tiene valor. – Continué.

- Eso lo sé muy bien, es por eso que puedes pedirme cualquier cosa que sueñes o anheles y te lo cumpliré, sin importar lo que sea. - Insistía sin ceder, casi de manera suplicante.

- Lo que yo deseo, no creo que me lo puedas cumplir. – Dije vencida y clavando mis pupilas en la hierba del suelo. No quería que viera las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse.

- Aceptaré el reto. Por favor Tomoyo… dime. - Endulzó más aún su voz y me obligó a mirarle de nuevo, al tomar lentamente mi barbilla con sus manos. Para entonces, me encontraba completamente desarmada, con los sentimientos a flor de piel y las palabras que había querido expresarle desde hacía tanto, ahora amenazaban con escaparse de mis labios… y así lo hicieron….

- Lo que más deseo es… que me ames tanto como yo te amo a ti. – Enuncié quebradamente y en llanto.

_***_

_De todas las cosas que Eriol había podido imaginar…. Un sentimiento preso por años, había sido liberado, pero… ¿podrá la magia cumplir un deseo que lograse doblegar al mismo corazón humano?_

_(CONTINUARÁ…)_

_

* * *

_

Bien ¿qué les pareció? espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Y tal como lo dije al inicio contestaré a algunos reviews!! De antemano muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia y por demostrar tanto interes en ella, de verdad que no tengo palabras para expresar lo sumamente agradecida que estoy con todos ustedes.

Pregunta # 1 ¿En qué punto se unen mis tres historias?

R= Bueno, aún falta un poco para que eso ocurra; pero quiero que sepan que me llena de emoción el saber que algunos de ustedes ya están armando sus propias teorias y conclusiones. Así que tengan un poqutín de paciencia, solo les puedo adelantar que se van a sorprender XD

Pregunta # 2 ¿Por qué Kurogane fue enviado a Tomoeda?

R= Como pudieron ver en este capítulo, Kurogane fue enviado por su princesa para proteger a una persona en particular (ya se imaginarán a quien XD)

Pregunta # 3 ¿Quién es Kamui?

R= Como dije en uno de los capítulos anteriores, es el personaje principal del anime-manga de X1999. El rol que desempeña en fic... bueno.... solo les puedo decir que estará muy cerca de Tomoyo a partir de ahora XD

Espero haber contestado la mayoría de sus dudas (aunque me da la impresión de que no jejeje.... :P) de cualquier manera no dejen de mandar sus comentarios, dudas, reclamaciones o lo que quieran. Siempre es un gusto saber de ustedes n_____________n

Hasta la proxima, nos vemos en Calendario para Dos

Les quiere: Cleilis


	9. El Karma

Antes que nada les pido una sincera disculpa a todos mis queridos lectores por tardar casi 300 siglos en actualizar, pero actualmente ando con trabajo, proyectos personales y también he tenido varios momentos dificiles, todo esto me ha impedido escribir (ya que también la inspiración se negaba a salir) pero bueno de antemano les agradezco su infinita paciencia y comprensión. Lamentablemente no puedo prometer una fecha fija para el próximo capítulo pero me esforzaré para que sea lo más pronto posible.

Ahora a leer. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Clamp (excepto los malosos)

* * *

_Capítulo 9_

_El Karma_

_Eriol_

"_Lo que más deseo es… que me ames tanto como yo te amo a ti." Aquélla declaración asaltó todos mis sentidos y razón. Por primera vez en mi vida, no sé qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar, justo ahora tengo en mis brazos a la chica más linda y amable del mundo, a la amiga más leal que he podido conocer; llorando en mi pecho por un amor que yo nunca pude ver ni imaginar. ¿Cómo no pude preverlo antes? ¿De qué sirve toda la magia del mundo si no puedes adivinar un sentimiento tan importante como ese? Simplemente e hiriendo mi propio orgullo de hechicero, no puedo contestar a esas preguntas._

- Tomoyo…yo… - Comenzaba a decir sin saber bien la manera de terminar la frase.

- Lo siento. – Intervino ella ahogando sus lágrimas, aunque su rostro todavía permanecía oculto en mi camisa. – Te he pedido algo sumamente egoísta e inmaduro… algo que nunca te obligaré a hacer, pero ya no sé…ya no sé qué hacer con estos sentimientos. – Explicaba con su suave voz entrecortada.

_Me siento miserable, culpable y extremadamente estúpido por todas aquéllas veces que, estoy seguro, la herí por mi ignorancia. Uno a uno, recuerdos de la infancia me fueron mostrando la clara evidencia que, por todos estos años no fui capaz de ver; la evidencia de que Tomoyo me ha amado desde el momento en el que nos conocimos. La abracé con fuerza hacía a mí, con la esperanza de dormir al dolor que a ambos nos causaba la situación._

_Mientras le ruego a mi mente y a mi corazón encontrar una respuesta tan cálida y honesta como la chica que tengo entre mis brazos._

- Tienes razón, nunca vas a obligarme a amarte. – Dije al fin. Ante esto, las gemas líquidas y purpúreas buscaron mi rostro;su expresión era dolida pero tenían el reflejo de la aceptación ante las palabras que le expresaba pero, justo antes de que el llanto volviese a cubrir sus bellos ojos y a mi camisa, hablé de nuevo. - No vas a obligarme, porque yo quiero intentarlo. Quiero intentar amarte como sólo tú lo mereces. – Le susurré reclinando mi frente en la suya.

_Meiling_

_Con la segunda taza de té en mi estomago, la lluvia torrencial empezaba a convertirse en llovizna. El teléfono de la señorita Ichihara fue en vano porque mi querido primo nunca contestó a mis llamadas y yo tenía que partir._

- Gracias por todo, ha sido muy amable. – Me despedía de la mujer.

- Fue un placer ayudarte y no te preocupes por el camino, Watanuki te guiará a la estación que te llevará a casa. – Repuso ella refiriéndose al chico de felinos ojos. Éste estuvo a punto de arremedar contra la sugerencia pero pareció tragársela rápidamente.

_Así ambos comenzamos a caminar a paso vacilante, dejando atrás la peculiar vivienda y a sus singulares habitantes. Por alguna razón que no puedo comprender, el ritmo de mi corazón está un poco más acelerado de lo habitual, casi al paso de las gotas que golpean constantemente mi paraguas._

_A pesar de que la distancia con el chico es considerable, no puedo controlar el rubor de mis mejillas cada vez que me animo a mirarle con discreción. Aunque ya había experimentado estas sensaciones en el pasado por Shaoran, estoy completamente consciente de que ahora hay algo distinto…algo casi hechizante que me obliga a querer pasar más tiempo con el joven Kimihiro. _

_Sakura_

- Y… ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunté con curiosidad al joven de ropaje oscuro. Me miró por largo tiempo, como si estuviera maquinando algo en su mente a gran velocidad. Podía sentir también la irritación de Shaoran sobre el chico, a él nunca le han gustado los desconocidos y mucho menos si invierten su atención en mí.

- Lo lamento…yo me equivoqué…creí que eran alguien más. Discúlpenme por favor. – Habló finalmente, dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar en dirección contraria a la nuestra. La mirada de mi novio se fue suavizando conforme el extraño comenzaba a alejarse, sin embargo…

- ¡Espera! – Tomó por asalto Lee al forastero. – La espada que llevas… acaso eres… ¿Kurogane-San ? – Le cuestionó examinándole el rostro. Al ver la espada que llevaba atada en la cintura, pude comprender las dudas de Shaoran y es que, aquélla bella arma decorada con un dragón, ya la habíamos conocido hace tiempo, cuando la batalla en la dimensión del reino de Clow llegó a desencadenarse para nuestros _"seres iguales."_

- Lo eres ¿cierto? – Le insistió Lee al chico. Él asintió.

_¿Qué podría hacer un eterno errante dimensional en Tomoeda? Un presentimiento en mi interior me respondió con temor de que algo inevitable y fatal estaba a punto de envolvernos junto a la Ley inquebrantable de la Continuidad._

_Tomoyo_

_Creo que estoy soñando en este preciso instante. Al fin mi corazón había explotado cual bomba nuclear, dejando libres cada una de las palabras que encerré con cerrojo durante años. Las he dicho… y las han aceptado; las han aceptado de una manera tan dulce y amable como solo Eriol podía hacerlo, como siempre deseé que lo hiciera._

- Te amo.- Le volví a repetir mientras dos lágrimas acompañaban a mi voz.

- Gracias. – Contestó él con una cálida sonrisa. – Estoy seguro de que en mi corazón pronto se formará ese bello sentimiento hacía a ti y lo sobrepasará hasta cien veces más. – Al oírlo le devuelvo la sonrisa. Me siento tan feliz, que por un momento olvido mi timidez usual para arriesgarme a probar sus labios.

_Seguramente lo he tomado desprevenido, lo siento en su rigidez, pero de inmediato se convierte en una experiencia mágica y hermosa que me produce una alegría que nunca me imagine sentir, una que estoy dispuesta a atesorar por el resto de mis días._

En la cocina se podía escuchar el constante burbujeo del agua mientras se calentaba, Sakura sacaba cuidadosamente las tazas para el té. Habían decidido llegar al apartamento de Shaoran junto con el chico "dimensional" tenían muchas dudas y era mejor aclararlas lo más pronto posible.

- Ten te servirá para secarte – Le ofreció el chino una toalla a su invitado.

- Es una verdadera fortuna saber que "ustedes" están en este mundo. – Comentó el ninja. Si bien no habían resultado ser las personas que buscaba, le vendrían muy bien el apoyo de personas que estuvieran enteradas sobre la existencia de otros mundos y de la magia.

- Y ¿Por qué estás tú aquí? Pensé que los problemas en Clow ya habían terminado – Tomaba la palabra Sakura mientras acomodaba en la mesa unos bocadillos.

- Por suerte "esos dos" ya están a salvo pero ahora… hay otra persona que estará en grave peligro, por eso me han enviado a protegerle.

- ¿Quién es esa persona? – Cuestionó Lee impaciente.

_Eriol_

_Cerré la puerta tras de mí soltando un suspiro. Ese corto viaje me ha dado mucho más que solo una simple paz interior. Ahora siento una emoción totalmente nueva y todo por un beso. Aún puedo sentir la calidez en mis labios, me resulta casi adictiva e intoxicante. Ni si quiera los besos de Kaho me habían dejado tan aturdido como en ésta ocasión. Y todo lo había hecho la persona que menos me imagine._

- Tomoyo… - Pronunció su nombre en un susurro. Puedo notar mi corazón acelerar con tan solo nombrarla. ¿Es posible que el mago más poderoso del mundo caiga vencido ante el hechizo de unos labios? Mi cordura parece asentir ante esta pregunta. Pero… ¿es acaso lo correcto? ¿éste es el nuevo camino que debo seguir? Por como están las cosas ahora, no debería estar pensando en mis sentimientos ni mucho menos exponer a Tommy ante todo el desastre que se avecina a mí alrededor. - ¡Ahh! – Grito por la frustración que me generan mis pensamientos y golpeo la pared como reacción.

_Tengo la espantosa sensación de estar atado de pies y manos, con la única opción de aguardar lo que está por venir. Esperando a que la ley de la continuidad siga moviendo la rueda que rige mi destino._

_En algún lugar desconocido_

_Una silueta oscura y jorobada admira con placer los conflictos internos de la reencarnación de Clow a través de una luz que flota entre sus decrépitas y huesudas manos._

- Vaya…vaya… esto sí que es interesante. – Menciona con su voz añejada.

- Al parecer el joven Eriol también comienza a despertar. – Le sigue otra voz ronca.

- ¿Y qué hay de la chica? ¿Qué haremos con ella? – Se une una tercera.

- No te preocupes, ya me encargado de eso. Muy pronto la Card Captor y sus amigos se verán obligados a actuar y cuando eso pase, el destino de Clow Reed estará escrito en las profundidades del olvido. – Recita el anciano ser, mostrando por vez primera su siniestro y arrugado rostro.

_En una pequeña clínica, el médico Touya Kinomoto se tomaba un breve descanso, después de una tarde ocupada. Su impotencia al no poder ser de mucha ayuda a los pacientes que acudían para pedir ayuda, lo dejaba más exhausto de lo normal. Esa extraña enfermedad estaba tomando por sorpresa a la población y a las asociaciones de medicina. No parecía haber causa patogénica aparente, más bien, todo parecía indicar que dicho estado de "letargo" era a causa de una debilidad psicológica. Las personas afectadas demostraban síntomas de un"shock" continuo y en los casos más graves se presentaban alucinaciones y ataques de histeria. Pero el factor clave que desató tal epidemia aún permanecía en el misterio. _

- Touya, te traje un poco de café. – Anunciaba su nueva asistente.

_A pesar de que Nakuru le emocionaba su nuevo empleo (sobre todo estar cerca del chico); no obstante, su energía de siempre fue intercambiada por una profunda seriedad y temple pues había visto con preocupación la dura labor que éste desempeñaba. El nuevo mal que aquejaba a una parte de la población le había dejado un gran impacto. Sin embargo, lo que ahora le importaba era la tranquilidad de su jefe._

- Te lo agradezco Akizuki. – Respondió el chico dándole un sorbo a la taza. Al levantar la mirada pudo ser consciente del cambio de actitud de la chica. – Si crees que esto es demasiado para ti, no estás obligada a quedarte. – Le aconsejó.

- No puedo negar que ver todo esto ha sido duro pero…quiero quedarme aquí.- Dijo ella con decisión. El moreno dio un suspiro resignado, mientras se levantaba de su silla de cuero negro y se aproxima a la chica. – Si lo haces por mí, entonces creo que pierdes tu tiempo, tú sabes que yo… - Comenzaba a explicar.

- Lo sé. – Interrumpió ella. – Lo sé muy bien pero, justo ahora no puedo hacer nada más. Ésta es la única manera en la que puedo ayudar a alguien. – Enunció con pesar. Su dueño y creador le había prohibido rotundamente el utilizar sus poderes o transformarse en su verdadera identidad por su propia seguridad.

_El mayor de los Kinomoto estaba al tanto de ello. Ya hacía tiempo que conocía todo lo relacionado con las cartas y la magia que su hermana poseía, pero jamás le dio indicios de que lo supiera. El mago Clow había sido el responsable de que Sakura le ocultara por primera vez las cosas que vivía a su alrededor pero también fue gracias a él que pudo conocer a su mejor amigo Yukito Tsukishiro y finalmente, fue él quien le arrebató a su primer amor… Kaho Mizuki._

_Su repentina llegada el día anterior lo tomaron por sorpresa y más aún, el haber sido testigo del profundo amor que le demostraba a ese "chiquillo" como él se refería al joven Hiraguizawa. En el pasado le fue muy difícil decirle adiós pero con el tiempo se convenció de que la olvidaría y que sus sentimientos por ella desaparecían….estaba equivocado._

_El verla, el estar cerca, el ser su paño de lágrimas; le hizo darse cuenta de su autoengaño…_

_(Flash Back)_

_Estaba de regreso a casa después de la llamada de emergencia que recibió y que lo salvo de una tarde entera en el parque de diversiones con Akizuki. Todavía le resultaba difícil salir de la fuerte impresión que su último paciente le había dejado._

- Esto es tan extraño. – Dijo para sí. La chica de veintidós años que había atendido estaba completamente fuera de sí. Sus familiares no entendían cómo la joven quedó en tan mal estado en tan solo unas horas. La joven gritaba, lloraba y mencionaba constantemente cosas sin sentido. La única opción que tuvo fue administrarle fuertes calmantes para evitar una situación peor.

_Cuando un semáforo lo obligó a detenerse y a regresar a su realidad, cayó en cuenta en donde se encontraba… en las puertas del Templo Tsukimine._

- ¿Kaho? – Dijo con asombro al ver su silueta junto al gran árbol sagrado. Aparcó su camioneta en lugar cercano y fue a su encuentro. Sus castaños ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a la ex profesora de primaria con lágrimas en sus mejillas. - ¿Kaho que te ocurre? Pensé que estarías camino al aeropuerto.

- Touya… no…no te preocupes, estoy bien. – Aseguró la mujer secándose el rostro.

- No te esfuerces en mentirme, porque no dará resultado. – Insistió él.

- ¿Has oído sobre el Karma? – Desvió la conversación y sus pupilas llorosas hacía otro sitio. – Ahora comprendo el dolor que te cause al alejarte de mí. – Siguió ella.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Yo…ya no puedo seguir más a su lado. – Recitó la sacerdotisa con voz quebrantada. El hijo del profesor Terada comprendió todo. Y por aquéllas memorias del pasado, por aquél primer amor, estaba dispuesto a se el pañuelo que secara las lágrimas de la joven que aún residía en su corazón.

_(Fin del Flash Back)_

- Si esa es tu decisión, está bien, solo no te sobre-esfuerces demasiado. – Culminó Touya. – Por hoy hemos acabado, puedes marcharte a casa. – Indicó quitándose la bata blanca. Nakuru asintió y salió de la habitación, tomó su bolso que descasaba en un perchero para encaminarse a la salida; antes de poner un pie fuera, miró hacia atrás con tristeza.

– Ni si quiera puedo ser útil para ti Touya y tampoco puedo ayudar a Eriol.

- Tienes razón. – Se escuchó una voz en frente de ella.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Volteó rápidamente hacía el desconocidode cabellos negros y orbes zafiros.

- Los nombres no tienen importancia. – Respondió el chico.

- ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? ¿Qué relación tienes con Eriol? – Exigió respuestas.

- Sólo he venido a dejar un mensaje para tu querido creador. Hazle saber que debe ser cuidadoso; cualquier acción o palabra equivocada podría destruir su futuro y también para los que están a su alrededor. "_El tabú no puede volver a romperse_"- Recitó con aires misteriosos.

- ¿De qué tabú hablas? ¡Espera! – Exclamó muy tarde, pues la extraña presencia se había marchado; dejando como único rastro un lento vaivén de plumas blancas.

_El anochecer empezaba a cubrir Tomoeda, las luces de las viviendas podían verse hermosamente desde las calles, pero ninguna luz podía compararse con el hermoso centellar de los candelabros de la mansión Shirou._

- Me alegra que haya vuelto Shirou-Sama. – Recibía el mayordomo en jefe. – En un minuto su cena estará servida.

- No tengo apetito, estaré en mi habitación. – Dijo bruscamente al subir las escaleras.

_Kamui Shirou_

_¿En qué estaba pensando? Previniendo a ser tan despreciable como él. No debería importarme si el hoyo del destino lo devorase sin piedad, después de todo, se lo merece ¿no es cierto? Él ya ha lastimado a tanta gente con tan sólo su existencia, que es mejor borrarla de una vez por todas._

La habitación del joven estaba en penumbras, igual que su corazón; los recuerdos que habían surgido con tan sólo hablar con la identidad falsa de la "mariposa de la luna" le habían devuelto la sed de venganza, la rabia y el coraje que estuvo dormida en él por más de un centenar de años. Sin embargo, no podía dejarse llevar por esos salvajes impulsos, ante todo y por sobre todas las cosas, él había hecho una promesa… a su amada dueña.

_-"Los errores del pasado no pueden ser enmendados" -_ Escuchaba claramente la suave voz en sus pensamientos. – _Pero estoy segura que en el futuro, el amor logrará sanar las heridas que dejaron todas las equivocaciones" –_ Esas fueron las últimas palabras que de ella escuchó. A partir de ahí, la mente se le quedaba en blanco. Ese era el indicio del término de aquélla era y de aquélla batalla. La batalla que se había manchado de sangre inocente y que había sido alimentada por la más pura codicia y traición. Una era conocida como "Akatsuki" donde la luna llena se tiñó de rojo por primera vez.

- No importa si el sello del tabú se rompe nuevamente, en esta ocasión no permitiré que vuelvas a lastimarla…pequeño Clow Reed. – Recitaba el chico con determinación, haciendo que una luz se despidiera de su frente, tomando la forma de una luna llena tan azul como sus ojos.

(CONTINUARÁ…)

* * *

OK. Sé que estuvo algo corto pero algo es mejor que nada ¿no? jeje... no se preocupen los siguientes capis serán un poco más extensos porque aún queda mucho que contar, parejas que unir y misterios que revelar. Me disculpo con las fans del yaoi pero aquí no habrá TouyaxYukito en verdad lo siento. Quisiera comentarles también que Calendario para Dos lo mantendré pausado por el momento ya que el trama tiene mucho contenido emocional y no creo poder continuarlo por ahora, pero SI lo terminaré! eso se los aseguro.

Les quiero a todos un montón!

Atte: Cleilis.


	10. Cephiro

Hola a todos, primero que nada me disculpo profundamente con todos los lectores de mis fics por la eterna demora de cada actualización. No se si lo había mencionado en algun capitulo anterior pero en unos cuantos meses he perdido a dos personas muy importantes para mí, así que como comprenderán la inspiracion y las ganas de escribir se fueron de vacaciones por tiempo indefinido. Me ha costado mucho trabajo retomar mis historias pero las seguiré se los aseguro aunque será a paso muy lento, espero que lo entiendan. Sin más solo me queda agradecerles todo su apoyo y su paciencia, en verdad son muy importantes para mí.

* * *

_Capítulo 10_

_Cephiro_

_Shaoran_

_La revelación de Kurogane nos había dejado sin aliento a Sakura y a mí. Jamás creímos posible que todo lo relacionado con la Ley de la Continuidad, hubiera tenido su inicio desde hace años atrás cuando aún cursábamos en la primaria, y hoy, el tiempo nos pasaba la factura a un muy alto precio. La vida se nos atravesó con tanta rapidez entre la recolección de cartas Clow, su cambio a Cartas Sakura y nuestros planes para el futuro, que ninguno de los dos sospechó lo que ahora el extranjero nos revelaba._

En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo existe lo inevitable._ – Recitaba él la frase que ambos conocíamos bien y que nuevamente nos hacía comprender muchas cosas. Nuestra infancia y amistad habían sido previstas desde mucho antes de que naciéramos en este mundo; cada uno de los acontecimientos habían tenido su razón para suceder…. Lo que ahora se avecinaba solo resultaba ser la pura consecuencia de dichos hechos._

_Miré de reojo a la chica que tenía a mi lado, su rostro estaba cubierto por sus manos temblorosas. La noticia fue un golpe duro para ella; desde la aparición de las cartas, toda su familia había estado en peligro, había sufrido y caído en la desesperación al tratar de protegerles; incluso su propio hermano tuvo que sacrificar sus poderes para evitar que uno de sus seres más queridos no desapareciera. La posibilidad de que algo así se pudiese repetir era demasiado._

- Tranquila, nada le pasará, no lo permitiremos_. – Traté de consolarla acunándola en mis brazos._

- El chico tiene razón. Si la princesa de mi dimensión pudo prever esto, es más probable que podamos detenerlo a tiempo. – _Secundó el espadachín._

- Pero ¿cómo le explicaremos? ¿cómo le diremos que su vida está en grave peligro? Si ella nunca ha estado realmente involucrada con algo como esto ¿Qué le diremos a su madre? – _Hablaba Sakura entre lágrimas._

- No tienen que decirle, al menos no aún. Simplemente hay que mantenerla en un lugar seguro sin que sepa la verdadera razón. – _Explicaba Kurogane._

- En ese caso, debemos crear una coartada lo bastante convincente como para que Tomoyo y su madre la crean. – _Dije al meditarlo cuidadosamente._

- Para eso necesitaríamos mentirles, yo…yo...nunca…no sé si pueda hacerlo, ella es mi prima y mi mejor amiga. Cuando ocurrió lo del reino de Clow, tuve que guardar el secreto y no decirle a nadie sobre ello… pero… mentir es algo que no puedo hacer y mucho menos a Tomoyo. – _Continuaba mi novia aún con el llanto en la piel._

- Cariño, sé muy bien cómo te sientes; ella también es mi amiga. Pero si no hacemos algo podríamos perderla. – _Le repuse secando sus lágrimas._

- Entonces cuenten con mi ayuda._ – Entraba de un portazo mi prima Lee Meiling._

_Así pues, nos pasamos el resto de la noche en vela, planeando cómo llevaríamos las cosas de ahora en adelante. Tuvimos que poner al corriente a Mei pero afortunadamente estaba dispuesta a cooperar en lo que hiciera falta. _

_Al igual que Sakura, estaba muy preocupado y consternado por el giro de los hechos que había tomado todo; sin embargo, mi cerezo estaba demasiado sensible para que lo notase y tampoco lo quería sacar a relucir. Debía mantener la mente lo más despejada posible para pensar con coherencia, pues la batalla que estaba en puerta, sería la más grande y peligrosa de nuestras vidas._

_Eriol_

_A pesar de las incontables dudas que enredaban mi cabeza, decidí hacerlas volar y reiniciar la búsqueda de lo que me trajo aquí. Tal vez algunas de esas preguntas se esclarecerían con tan solo hallar un pequeño indicio. Saqué de nuevo mis libros, junto con los otros documentos que me había dado Shaoran, pasaba mis ojos rápidamente entre las páginas, ansioso, casi desesperado por encontrar algo que me pudiese ayudar. La mayoría de los escritos sacados de la mismísima mano de mi antepasado me parecían confusos y sobre todo incompletos, como si hubiese saltos enormes entre fecha y fecha de su redacción. – Clow porque haces las cosas tan complejas - Me queje ante su manuscrita. Sabía perfectamente que él en sí era una persona complicada; un ser humano bendecido y maldito a la vez por sus propias habilidades. La dicotomía de su vida entre la luz, la oscuridad, el tiempo y la eternidad. _

_La dinastía Lee le expresaba benevolencia, respeto… demasiada admiración para mi gusto. Y es que la mayoría de la gente que he conocido como Eriol y como Clow mostraban la misma conducta aduladora e irremediablemente codiciosa; allí residía la razón de nuestra continua soledad. Muchas veces me he preguntado si Clow tuvo verdaderos amigos además de sus queridas creaciones. Si tuvo compañía en sus momentos de felicidad y consuelo en su tristeza. ¿Habría tenido la suerte de encontrar a una persona especial, como lo he hecho yo? – Por favor, háblame no puedo hacerlo solo. – Supliqué a sus libros como si fueran él mismo. _

_De improviso el viento se coló por mi ventana con una fuerte ráfaga, haciendo caer los muchos papeles que tenía regados sobre el escritorio. Pero solamente una hoja quedó justo enfrente de mis pies._

_- Yuuko Ichihara…. – Susurré el nombre de la dueña de la insignia dibujada en el papel._

_Mis ojos parecieron hipnotizarse al mirar dicha insignia, examiné cada detalle, cada símbolo… sin duda había magía extranjera en su composición. Magia proveniente de un mundo diferente y distante. _

_- Eriol, ¿estás dormido?- Escuché al otro lado de la puerta._

_- Puedes pasar Nakuru – Le indiqué. - ¿Qué tal tu día de trabajo? – Cuestioné al verla entrar. De inmediato noté que algo había ocurrido, su rostro era muy fácil de leer._

_- Eriol – Inició vacilante. – Hay algo que debes saber…_

_El extraño mensaje que su desconocido visitante le había dejado, era una clara advertencia del peligro que nos rondaba. Pero por más que quise descifrar el significado de sus últimas palabras, no le encontré sentido alguno._

_- ¿De qué tabú estará hablando? – Me pregunté en voz alta. – A través de la historia se han roto muchos tabús en el mundo de la magía, pero éste, parece que es realmente importante. – Seguía con mi monologo mientras daba vueltas por la habitación. Mi guardián permanecía en silencio y siguiéndome con la mirada, Spinel estaba en sus brazos atento a lo que se pudiese decir. Eso era una muestra más de que seguía siendo el mismo de siempre y sobretodo que continuaba con su convicción de ser mi guardián a pesar de sus circunstancias._

_- Ese chico lucía muy misterioso, solamente dejó esto al momento de marcharse. – Indicó mi joven amiga extendiéndome una pluma blanca en mis manos. Al rozarla pude sentir una poderosa energía mágica que emanaba dentro de tan pequeño objeto. Sin duda su dueño era alguien experimentado y con mucho rencor en su interior._

_- ¿Qué harás Eriol? – Quiso saber mi compañera._

_- Debo recurrir de nuevo a la única persona que puede ayudarme… la señorita Ichihara._

_Tomoyo_

_Desperté incluso antes de que el despertador sonara; al abrirle paso al sol me sentí completamente dichosa. No había sido un sueño, Eriol por fin sabía mis sentimientos y lo mejor de todo, los había aceptado. Un ligero cosquilleo invadía mis labios cada vez que llevaba mis recuerdos a la tarde anterior y mis mejillas adquirían un tono carmesí. Esa fue la imagen que me daba el espejo mientras cepillaba mi cabello. Tarareaba al vestirme y al bajar las escaleras hasta encontrarme con mi madre._

_- Pareces muy contenta. – Comentó al detenerme y darme un beso en la frente._

_- Lo estoy.- Afirmé ensanchando mi sonrisa. - ¿Ya se ha levantado Eriol?_

_- Oh, una de las chicas del servicio me dijo que salió muy temprano está mañana._

_- Qué extraño, siempre nos vamos juntos – Dije para mí. – Es mejor que me marche también. Nos vemos – Volteé hacía mi madre y luego salir hacía donde el auto me esperaba._

_Para mi sorpresa, Eriol no se había presentado en el salón de clases. - ¿Le habrá sucedido algo?- Empezaba a preocuparme. Dejé mi mochila sobre el pupitre y miré hacía la ventana, algunos de los alumnos seguían llegando pero no había rastros de él. _

_En su lugar, vi a Sakura y a Shaoran cruzando la entrada tomados de la mano. No pude evitar sonreír al mirarles; su amor me parecía el más dulce e inocente de todos. Una pareja a la cual admirar con ternura. - ¡Buenos días chicos! – Les saludé con la mano a pesar que estaban todavía distantes. Mi amiga fue la primera en verme, se detuvo casi un segundo y después me sonrío. Pero había algo extraño en su sonrisa, algo que me dejó intrigada…_

_Sakura_

_No esperaba encontrarme con Tomoyo tan pronto, ni si quiera estaba preparada psicológicamente para poder verla de frente. Sonreí lo mejor que pude para aparentar mi culpabilidad interna por lo que iba hacer ese día. Shaoran me dijo con la mirada que me calmase para continuar nuestro camino al aula._

_- Shaoran y si no me cree, sabes que Tomoyo es muy suspicaz y me conoce mejor que nadie. – Le decía con voz nerviosa._

_- Tienes que hacer que te crea; si convencemos a ella y a su madre, será más fácil convencer a tu padre y a tu hermano. Ten confianza, verás que todo estará bien. – Me animó dándome un beso en los labios._

_Por suerte al pasar entre los pasillos nos encontramos con el profesor que daría la primera hora, así que no hubo tiempo para profundizar una charla con Tomoyo al entrar al salón. Eso me daría tiempo para reunir el valor suficiente y mentirle a mi mejor amiga por primera vez._

_Eriol_

_Las pequeñas niñas me esperaban en la entrada, supongo que ya sabrían de mi visita. Saludaron animadamente y en coro, para luego conducirme hasta donde estaba la dueña de la tienda. En el camino pude observar con más detenimiento al par de infantes y descubrí que aquéllos seres eran cuerpos vacios, carentes del alma. – Creo que subestime los poderes de esa hechicera – Caí en cuenta. Sólo los magos de alto linaje podían realizar encantamientos de ese calibre. _

_Llegamos hasta ella un poco después; con su esbelta figura tumbada en el sillón y el humo de su pipa entrelazándose con sus largos cabellos negros. _

_- ¿Qué te trae de nuevo por aquí, pequeño Clow Reed? – Enunció a modo de saludo. Irritándome enormemente._

_- Pensé que tú ya lo sabrías – Le devolví sin mucho tacto. El sentimiento que aquélla mujer producía en mí, me parecía casi irracional; era la única persona que lograba crisparme los nervios con tan solo una palabra._

_- Sí, lo sé. – Respondió con su misteriosa sonrisa._

_- Entonces debes decirme todo lo que sepas, no me iré de aquí hasta conocer la verdad. – Dije con mirada gélida._

_- Vaya… has cambiado mucho desde la última vez. – Acertó. Ahora venía más decidido que nunca. Estaba arto de estar en un laberinto de misterios y de estar arriesgando la vida de los que más me importaban. – Esa actitud me agrada, te hace parecer mucho más a él. – Siguió Ichihara en un tono más seductor. – Intervenir va en contra de las reglas y tú lo sabes, así que… deberás pagar un precio por mi ayuda. – Sentenció finalmente._

_- Daré lo que sea. – Respondí sin titubear._

_- Bien, entonces que así sea.- Selló el trato la bruja de las dimensiones._

_Tomoyo_

_La mañana iba de sorpresa en sorpresa; primero Eriol no había aparecido en el instituto, después la extraña reacción de Sakura al saludarme y ahora esto…_

_- ¿Quieres que nos mudemos a un departamento? – Volví a preguntarle a mi amiga con incredulidad._

_- Ya sabes que en dos años ya estaremos en la universidad, ¿no sería bueno empezar desde ahora una vida independiente? – Decía Sakura._

_- Pero ¿qué hay de tu padre? – Le dije aún sorprendida._

_- Estoy segura que estará de acuerdo, además últimamente he comenzado a sospechar que ha visto Kero andarse libremente por la casa. _

_- Sakura tiene razón – Hablaba Shaoran – Sería muy arriesgado si el señor Fujitaka se enterara de la magia y las cartas._

_- Vamos por favor Tommy. - Me rogaba ella una vez más. – Verás que las tres nos divertiremos mucho._

_- ¿Las tres? – Pregunté confusa._

_- Claro, será como en los viejos tiempos. – Salió de improvisto una chica de ojos rojos y cabellera oscura-_

_- ¡Meiling! – Exclamé sorprendida. Mi sentido de intuición comenzaba a alertarme cada vez más, algo estaba sucediendo y mis amigos querían ocultármelo. _

_He conocido a Sakura prácticamente de toda la vida y ella es una de las peores mentirosas del mundo. Seguramente le ha costado mucho trabajo decirme todo este cuento sobre la independencia universitaria. Y estoy convencida de que tiene una razón extremadamente importante para no decirme la verdad._

_- De acuerdo, después de clase iremos todos a decirle a mi madre. – Accedí al haber escuchado los millares de argumentos que mis tres amigos habían expuesto. Sin imaginar que aquél cambio de residencia era sólo una estrategia que mis compañeros utilizarían para enfrentar lo que estaba por venir._

_Eriol_

_Mis ojos se abrieron cual platos al escuchar lo que la bruja me pedía a cambio de su ayuda. De todas las cosas que un poderoso mago tiene….ella me pide algo como esto._

_- ¿Entonces? Estás dispuesto a pagar Hiraguizawa. – Reitera ante mi expresión de desconcierto. Apreté los puños con fuerza ante la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar y rogué para no arrepentirme en el futuro. Alcé mi vista hacia la dama y asentí en silencio. Ella sonrío con completa satisfacción. – Recuerda…un favor ahora, por un favor después. – Seguido de sus palabras, chasqueó los dedos y el sonido que produjo se pudo escuchar por toda la casa. En un pestañear, ya estaba presente el joven que tenía por empleado. Lo miré con detenimiento por primera vez; resultó extremadamente extraño, era como si estuviera mirando mi reflejo en un espejo, salvo por el color ámbar que tenía en uno de sus ojos.- Ésta será mi ayuda. – Enunció la mujer, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Entonces me fije que aquél joven tenía algo entre sus manos, algo muy parecido a un animal…a un conejo. – Su nombre es Mokona Modoki – Ella te llevará hacía los lugares en donde debes buscar. _

_- ¿Por qué no me la diste desde el principio? – Cuestioné en un atisbo de irá._

_- Todo tiene un tiempo y un lugar. Hace unos días no tenías nada con que pagarme. – Explicó con una sonrisa ladina. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan fría y calculadora como esa mujer… pero al parecer ella me conocía de pies a cabeza._

_La criaturilla blanca saltó a mis manos y enseguida se formó la insignia mágica en el piso. Las auras multicolores del hechizo nos envolvieron, llevándonos muy lejos de Tomoeda._

_Tomoyo_

_Sakura parecía muy nerviosa, incluso sus manos temblaban al sostener la taza de té. Mi madre los había escuchado con mucha atención y sólo preguntó unas cuántas cosas, después… todo quedó en silencio._

_- ¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con esto hija? – Habló finalmente._

_- Creo…que será una experiencia interesante. – Respondí naturalmente._

_- Bien. Pero pondré algunas condiciones sobre esto: Yo me encargaré de buscarles el departamento. Si tienen algún tipo de problema deben venir a decirme. Y por supuesto, tendrán habitaciones separadas. Pero lo más importante… deben visitarme de vez en cuando ¿de acuerdo? – Cuando mamá terminó, Sakura pudo respirar de nuevo y sonreír como siempre lo hacía._

_- Quizá sería bueno enviarles unos cuantos guarda espaldas.- Mencionó Sonomi._

_- No será necesario Señora, ya me he encargado de eso. - Intervino mi castaño amigo._

_- ¡Entonces está todo arreglado! – Agregó Meiling con euforía._

_- Ya le he avisado a Nakuru, seguramente Eriol también está enterado. – Me dijo la cerezo al oído. _

_Toda la mañana había estado preocupada por él. Había tratado de localizarle por el móvil pero lo había apagado. Así que recurrimos a Akizuki y ella nos aseguro que seguramente estaría bien. La conexión entre ellos era fuerte y sería la primera en enterarse si algo malo le sucediera. Dejé a mis amigos y a mamá disfrutando de dulces bocadillos y salí a los jardines para asimilar los cambios que estaban por venir. Ahora sería independiente del cuidado constante de mi madre, tendría a mi lado al chico que amaba y viviría con mis mejores amigos. Sonreí ante el panorama, dejando a un lado mis sentidos intuitivos._

_- Si estamos juntos todo estará bien. – Le dije confidentemente al viento que despeinaba mi cabello. Seguí con la vista a las hojas que se desprendían con la brisa y llevaron mis ojos hacía una persona en particular._

_Estaba recostado en uno de los arboles de la entrada, parecía estar esperando algo o alguien. Era alto y moreno, vestía de negro; dando la impresión de ser rudo. Me acerqué con sigilo para verle de cerca. Sus facciones eran duras y muy varoniles. Tenía las pupilas teñidas de un maravilloso carmesí brillante. Nunca antes vi nada igual._

_- No te han dicho que es peligroso acercarse a desconocidos. – Habló de improvisto sabiendo que me hallaba a espaldas suyas._

_- Usted está en propiedad privada ¿lo sabía?- Dije conteniendo la risa por su agudo sentido de alerta. Salí a su vista._

_- Lo sé. – Respondió secamente. _

_- Soy Tomoyo Daidouji y ¿usted? – Me presenté _

_- Kurogane; solo Kurogane. - Dijo mirándome. Le extendí la mano para completar el saludo. – Ahora ya no somos desconocidos – Bromeé. Él tomó mi mano con tal delicadeza que hasta logró sorprenderme. Tuve una extraña sensación de deja vú. Como si lo conociera desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Qué estaría pasando conmigo? ¿Por qué cada vez que conocía a alguien me invadía esta sensación tan intensa? _

_Kurogane_

_Me he topado con millones de personas a lo largo de mis viajes dimensionales. He visto a muchas chicas que tienen una parecido extraordinario con ella, incluso en una ocasión creí encontrarla y corrí despavorido a buscarla; pero al final resultaba ser otra persona, en general todas lo eran. Copias existenciales de otros mundos, con otros recuerdos y experiencias. Pero esta joven es la más parecida a mi princesa; no sólo por su físico sino que su aura y alma compartían la misma cálida esencia que yo amaba._

_Eriol_

_Al desvanecerse la barrera mágica que nos permitía viajar pude encontrarme con un paisaje épico y hermoso, el cielo azul se extendía hacia las fronteras de las montañas y los bosques verdes adornaban la tierra._

_- ¿En dónde me has traído Mokona? – Le pregunte al regordete ser._

_- Éste es el país de Cephiro, le estábamos esperando joven Hiraguizawa – Tomó la palabra una silueta que se acercaba a nosotros. Era un chico de cabellos liláceos con vestiduras blancas, en su mano derecha se erguía un báculo extraño y en la frente portaba un hermoso zafiro. El conejillo saltó de mis manos para encontrarse con el sujeto, que también le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa._

_- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez Mokona. – Le dijo._

_- Puu! – Emitió el animalillo a modo de respuesta._

_- ¿Acaso ya ha estado aquí antes? – Pregunté._

_- Por supuesto, gracias a mokona este mundo conoció a las guerreras legendarias. – Aseguró él. – Ahora por favor acompáñeme, hemos preparado un banquete en su honor. _

_- ¿En mi honor? No entiendo._

_- Tal vez no lo recuerde pero, hace mucho tiempo estuvo aquí. Con sus poderes creó a Mokona y a las muchas creaturas que viven en Cephiro. Lo hizo bajo el nombre de Clow Reed._

_Estaba completamente pasmado, siempre creí que el mago era poderoso pero… no imaginaba que la magnitud de su magia hubiera logrado traspasar las barreras dimensionales de tal manera. Al parecer en este mundo descubría otro capítulo de la vida mi vida pasada…_

_(CONTINUARÁ)_

* * *

Espero que nos veamos pronto. De nuevo muchas gracias por todo. Cuidense y les mando un abrazo a cada uno de ustedes. También les aviso que voy a dejar mi correo en mi profile para que me dejen sus dudas, criticas, reclamos o lo que quieran, les contestaré con gusto.

Les quiere Cleilis.


	11. Los Genios

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a las Clamp (excepto algunos que sí son mios)

* * *

_Capítulo 11_

"_Los Genios"_

_Eriol_

_El castillo de Cephiro es hermoso, se alza como un cristal brillante sobre las tierras hasta alcanzar el límite con las nubes y cuando la luz del sol se refleja en sus paredes, proyecta a su alrededor un hermoso arcoíris. – Me gustaría que lo vieras Tommy – Recitó para mí mismo, mientras veo el hermoso paisaje. _

_El nombre de mi anfitrión es Guruclef, hechicero y guardián de este bello lugar. Intuyo que su nivel mágico es muy grande, su conocimiento de la armonía de los elementos lo hace experto en su encomienda._

_- Aguarden un momento por favor, le avisaré al príncipe Paris sobre su llegada. -. Nos indicó al finalizar un largo pasillo. Al poco rato de su partida, se nos abrieron las puertas de par en par, dejándonos ver la sala del trono y en él, yacía un jovencito no mucho mayor que yo, de cabello oliváceos atados en un coleta y unas pupilas tan brillantes como el ámbar. Supuse de inmediato que sería el gobernante de Cephiro, lo cual me impresionaba por su corta edad. A su derecha se erguía otro hombre de alta estatura, portaba una armadura negra de pies a cabeza y sus ojos eran de un azul celeste. A la izquierda se hallaba el hechicero de cabello liliáceo._

_- Bienvenido Clow-Sama es un verdadero honor tenerlo aquí. – Habló por primera vez el joven soberano._

_- No es necesaria tanta formalidad ni tampoco los exagerados adjetivos, su alteza. – Le devolví con respeto. – Sólo llámeme Eriol. – Agregué buscando mi propia comodidad más que otra cosa. El chico sonrió de sobremanera. – Me alegra escuchar eso, en tal caso, también puede llamarme Paris a secas. – Seguido de ello procedió a presentarme a Lantis, aquél joven era su fiel espadachín, uno de los mejores._

_Mokona brincoteaba por todo el lugar, mencionando la nostalgia que sentía por regresar a ese lugar y de lo mucho que había extrañado a todos. Después pasamos al enorme comedor que ofrecía gran cantidad de comida extravagante; el conejillo blanco fue el primero en tomar enormes bocanadas de todo lo ahí servido. Sonreí al verle comer de semejante manera, de algún modo me hizo recordar al pequeño Kero y a mi querido Spinel; siempre encontraban la oportunidad de hacer competencias de comida. _

_- Eriol – Tomó la palabra el príncipe. – El que hayas llegado hasta aquí en primer lugar no es pura coincidencia, lo sabes ¿verdad? – Asentí. – Eso es porque fue justamente aquí donde el mago Clow Reed inició su viaje. Aquí fue donde uso sus poderes para crear criaturas por primera vez._

_- ¿Es eso cierto? – Quise reiterar._

_- Así es. – Procedió Clef – Como le había dicho antes, él fue quien creó a todos los seres místicos de Cephiro y con su ayuda pudieron ser levantados los cimientos de este palacio._

_- ¿Acaso ustedes llegaron a conocerlo personalmente? – Pregunté de inmediato._

_- No precisamente, en aquél entonces la mayoría de nosotros no pasaba de los cinco años. Aunque Guruclef aprendió algunas cosas de él. – Habló de nuevo Paris._

_- Yo era aún recién iniciado en la magia, fue una verdadera fortuna aprender del mejor. Durante el tiempo en que estuvo aquí se dedicó a enseñarme desde el alba hasta el atardecer, continuamente me decía que yo sería una pieza clave para la supervivencia de Cephiro y su gente, por eso me dediqué a aprender todo lo que pudiera. Era un hombre sumamente poderoso y altamente experimentado en un sin número de hechizos, pero su mayor logró aquí fue…la creación de los genios. – Comentó el mago con gran admiración._

"_Flash Back"_

_La luna yacía en lo alto del cielo del reino, las praderas estaban en calma y la mayoría de la gente estaba ya siendo presas del sueño. Excepto un pequeño niño de ojos zafiros y brillantes cabellos lilas, sentía tanta emoción por todo lo que en el día había aprendido, que difícilmente podía dormir._

_- ¿Me pregunto qué me enseñará Clow-senseí mañana? – Se preguntaba esperanzado con la vista clavada en el techo de su aposento. Las ansias y la curiosidad, movieron al niño fuera de su cama y lo encaminaron hacia las afueras de la ciudad, donde su maestro había montado un modesto campamento. Llegó hasta un claro que tenía un riachuelo a su alrededor; fue grande su sorpresa encontrar a su instructor fuera de su tienda y realizando algo que parecía un hechizo muy laborioso. Con sus manos hacía danzar el fuego de su hoguera hasta separarla completamente de la leña que la consumía, poco a poco aquella llamarada comenzó a adaptar una forma definida, hasta terminar pareciendo a un lobo con el pelaje incendiándose. Los ojos florecentes de la bestia destilaban un color dorado intenso, uno tan brillante que atemorizaba. Sus largas garras marcaron el suelo al hacer contacto con él._

_Su creador sonrío complacido, al fin había completado el hechizo de "creación material" lejos de su hogar con éxito. – Eres un bello ser – Le dijo al mítico animal, mientras lo acariciaba sin sufrir quemadura alguna. El lobo de fuego respondió al contacto como si fuera un cachorro ante los mimos de su dueño. – Tu nombre será Rayearth, tendrás que cumplir una importante misión en este mundo. - Le recitó cambiando a una expresión enigmática. _

_De manera similar le dio vida a un imponente dragón nacido del riachuelo, al que bautizó como Ceres y a un ave gigantesca, tomada de la brisa nocturna a la que llamó Windam. Los tres yacían a su alrededor con mirada dulce y agradecida por haberlos traído al mundo real bajo tan hermosa forma. – Ustedes aguardaran bajo un largo sueño hasta que las personas dignas de su confianza lleguen a este mundo, las protegerán cual escudo y serán su guía durante la dura batalla que les espera; se los encargo mucho por favor. – Hablaba con suavidad el gran hechicero. En un momento, el hombre cerró los ojos y dejó ver una amable sonrisa. - ¿Porqué no te aproximas Clef? – El chico en cuestión reaccionó con sorpresa al verse descubierto, desde que llegó no había emitido sonido alguno; era tanto su embeleso por los poderes de Clow Reed y sus recientes creaciones que ni siquiera se molesto por hacer notar su presencia. _

_- Lo siento, maestro no quería ser indiscreto. - Decía el niño apenado ya junto al hombre._

_- Y bien ¿Qué te parecen? – Preguntó el hechicero con curiosidad._

_- Son…son maravillosos señor. – Contestó el pequeño Clef, atreviéndose a tocar las suaves plumas de Windam. - ¿Pero con qué propósito los ha creado? – Le asaltó la duda. Clow siguió sin borrar la sonrisa que adornaban sus labios y se puso a la altura de su discípulo. A pesar de ser tan joven siempre demostró gran conocimiento sobre el mundo y la mente humana, fue por esa misma razón por la que había decidido trasmitirle algo de su legado. – Escucha atentamente Clef, el ciclo de cada mundo siempre trae consigo un cambio y sin importar cuáles sean, lo más importante es nunca abandonar los sueños que viven en nuestro corazón._

_- ¿Los sueños que viven en nuestro corazón? – Preguntaba el pequeño así mismo, tratando de descifrar el significado de esas palabras. _

_- El tiempo puede brindar y arrebatar las cosas con su curso, pero lo nunca puede quitarnos, son las emociones que nacen de nuestro interior. Asegúrate de que la gente de este pueblo nunca lo olvide, ya que todos los sentimientos de la gente harán florecer a este lugar o también les llevará a su propia destrucción. En caso de que eso sucediera, estas creaturas serán su esperanza; serán únicamente comandas por tres personas cuyo corazón pueda hacerle recordar a los habitantes la importancia de los sueños. Y tú serás el encargado de apoyar a esas personas cuando el momento llegue._

_- ¿Cómo haré eso? – Dijo el aprendiz inseguro._

_- Entregarás estas gemas a las personas elegidas, con ellas podrán estar conectadas a los genios. – De las manos del mago, aparecieron tres hermosos guantes con piedras en su centro. _

_- ¿Por qué me dice todo esto ahora? – Le cuestionó el futuro gurú de Cephiro con tristeza, algo en su pecho le decía que ésa sería la última encomienda que le haría su mentor y así fue…_

_El hechicero más grande del mundo debía continuar su viaje, tal como lo dictaba su sentencia. Llevaría a lo largo y ancho del mundo la magia con que la había nacido, la misma que corría por sus venas y que le generaba tantas emociones distintas a la vez. La misma que le llevó a cometer el más grande delito escrito en la historia de los hechiceros…._

"_Fin del Flash Back"_

_- ¿Sentencia? – Pregunté alarmado por el giro inesperado en la historia. Nunca imaginé que el eterno vagar de Clow haya sido parte de un castigo._

_- En efecto, yo también me sorprendí mucho cuando él lo mencionó justo antes de marcharse. Solía decirme que la magia es una pesada carga para los que la practican, creo que se refería en parte así mismo. – Me reiteró el chico del zafiro._

_- ¿Qué tipo de falta fue capaz de cometer para ser exiliado de esa manera? – Comenté en voz alta._

_- Tal vez los genios puedan ayudarte. Un hechicero siempre le otorga parte de su "corazón" a sus creaciones. – Sugirió él._

_- ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlos?_

_- No será sencillo, cada uno duerme en su santuario y solamente los puros de corazón pueden encontrarles. Rayearth vive en las profundidades del volcán, el templo de Ceres está en el punto más hondo del océano y Windam está en la montaña que flota sobre Cephiro. _

_- Los encontraré.- Dije con determinación._

_- Sería arriesgado ir solo, Lantis y yo te acompañaremos una parte del camino. – Se ofreció el príncipe._

_- Lo mejor será partir mañana al amanecer, las cosas pueden resultar peligrosas a la caída del sol. – Habló por primera vez el espadachín._

_- ¿¡Mañana! – Exclamé dejando la silla, solo entonces me di cuenta que el cielo empezaba a teñirse de malvas y dorados. Las horas habían pasado desapercibidas para mí. Miré en dirección a Mokona y le encontré roncando de lo lindo mientras abrazaba con fuerza una gran rebanada de pan. – De acuerdo partiremos mañana – Accedí sin remedio._

_xoxox_

_Tomoyo_

_Desde que mi madre estuvo de acuerdo con los chicos, nos arrastró a todos hacía la búsqueda de un departamento. Encontramos varios que parecían buenas opciones pero éste parece ser el más indicado._

_- ¡Es tan grande! – Exclamaba Sakura con evidente emoción. Meiling también estaba encantada con el lugar; abría frenéticamente las puertas para ser la primera en mirar cada una de las habitaciones totalmente amuebladas, mientras Shaoran trataba de contenerla un poco. Mi madre negociaba con el hombre de bienes raíces acerca de la extensa propiedad. Y yo me dedicó a pasar por los bellos jardines traseros; tal y como antes pude encontrar al joven Kuroganne aparentemente pasivo y con el sentido de alerta muy despierto. Nunca pensé que él sería el chico que Lee contrató para nuestra seguridad. - ¿Te agrada? – Le pregunté refiriéndome al lugar. – Cualquier lugar está bien para mí. – Respondió monocorde. – No te creo – Contradije – Todos tienen un lugar especial en el que quieren estar._

_- Pues….el mío está muy lejos de aquí. – Dijo con cierta nostalgia en los ojos._

_Una extraña sensación me embargo al verlo de esa manera; algo parecido a un instinto maternal de querer abrazarle para consolarlo. Era la primera vez que sentía algo semejante y me alarmó al desconocer la razón._

_- Ésta no es la primera vez que nos vemos ¿verdad? – Me aventuré a preguntar a pesar de lo absurdo que sonaba tal duda._

_Sus ojos rubís me miraron con tal intensidad que quise salir huyendo de ahí pero mis piernas se negaron a moverse. Ese chico parecía ver a través de mí, como si quisiera descifrar algún secreto… ¿qué es está sensación? Me repetía una y otra vez al estar cerca del nuevo guardaespaldas._

_xoxoxo_

_Eriol_

_La noche en Cephiro había llegado, las constelaciones se asomaban brillantemente por la ventana de mi habitación. Aunque siento el cuerpo cansado, mente se niega a dormir. – Seguramente los chicos han de estar preocupados por mí – Pensé en voz alta. De un salto la bolilla blanca saltaba a mis manos con somnolencia._

_- ¿Pasa algo Eriol? – Cuestionó en medio de un bostezo._

_- Estoy un poco preocupado por mis amigos, ellos no saben que estoy aquí. – Me sinceré._

_- No hay problema, confía en Mokona. – Dijo traviesamente brincando hacía la mullida cama. De pronto la gema roja de su frente comenzó a iluminarse y su luz se proyectó en la pared como si de un cine se tratara._

_xoxoxo_

_Sakura_

_Todo ocurrió con mucha rapidez, bastaron unas cuantas llamadas de la señora Daidouji para que en un santiamén estuviesen nuestras cosas en aquél departamento, que sería nuestro nuevo hogar. Al enterarse Touya sobre nuestro sorpresivo cambio, se puso furioso, hasta el punto en el que, Shaoran y yo tuvimos que ir a mi casa para explicarle con más calma las cosas._

_- Por enésima vez hermano, Tomoyo y otros amigos estarán con nosotros; no te preocupes. – Le decía con toda la paciencia del mundo._

_- Yo confío en ti, en él es en quién no confío. – Dijo señalando hacía mi novio._

_- Touya cálmate un poco. – Intervenía mi padre, trayendo tazas de té. – Algún día tu hermana tendría que dejar la casa._

_- No puedo creer que estés a favor de esto – Recriminaba él contra papá. _

_-Le aseguro señor Fujitaka que todo estará bien, la mudanza es solo algo temporal que fue decido entre todos nosotros. – Habló Shaoran con seriedad. Mi padre le mostró una sonrisa – Estoy seguro que detrás de esa decisión, hay una razón muy importante ¿no es cierto? – Se dirigió a ambos, a lo que al momento asentimos._

_- Entonces cuídense mucho. – Finalizó sin borrar su sonrisa._

_Fuimos a mi habitación bajo la excusa de ir por algunas cosas que aún nos faltaban; allí, nos esperaba el pequeño Kero._

_- Vaya se tardaron siglos. – Nos recibió al entrar._

_- Conoces a mi hermano, él puede ser muy quisquilloso a veces. – Le dije mientras juntaba algunas prendas de mi closet._

_-Pero es una fortuna que tu padre haya accedido con tanta facilidad. – Comentaba Lee mientras ponía algunos libros en una caja._

_- Es extraño; a veces me da la impresión de que papá no me cuestiona demasiado porque en el fondo pareciera que está enterado de todo lo relacionado con las cartas y con la magia. – Me detuve a pensar._

_-Mmmm… quizá así sea Sakura – Secundaba mi guardián luego de meditarlo un segundo._

_- ¿A qué te refieres Cerberos? – Cuestionó Lee con intriga._

_-Sólo piénsenlo un poco, el libro de Clow apareció aquí por primera vez, Sakura abrió ese libro y se convirtió en la cazadora de cartas; además tu hermano también poseía habilidades sobrenaturales, lo que quiero decir es que quizá su padre siempre estuvo al tanto de todo y tal vez, él mismo tenga una relación estrecha con la magia, aunque no esté consciente de ello. _

_- ¿En verdad mi padre lo supo todo el tiempo? – Dudé. Pero el momento fue interrumpido por mi hermano que entró a la habitación._

_- Sólo quiero pedirles que sean cuidadosos, la enfermedad extraña se está expandiendo rápidamente por Tomoeda. – Nos alertaba mientras nos mostraba los periódicos. El número de víctimas aumentaba y los médicos aún no se explicaban el raro padecimiento. Shaoran, Kero (quien se había escondido en la caja de libros) y yo tuvimos el presentimiento de aquello no era el simple producto de una enfermedad, sino que en realidad era una jugarreta que nos traía la "continuidad."_

_xoxoxo_

_Meiling_

_Haber venido a Japón resultó ser de lo más acertado. Mi primo y Sakura estaban a punto de hacerle frente a grandes dificultades y Tomoyo necesitaba a alguien a su lado, por si algo malo llegase a pasar. Aunque no soy practicante de la magia, estoy al tanto de lo que sucede dentro y fuera de ella. Si de algo podía ser útil lo haría. Estaba dispuesta a luchar con mis propios puños si fuese necesario para defender a los que me importaban. _

_- Daidouji es la que más me preocupa en estos momentos. – Hablé sola, mientras me servía una taza de café en la cocina._

_- Pues no debería. – Escuché una voz aproximarse. – Ah, eres tu fortachón – Dije al ver entrar al nuevo amigo de mi primo. – Estoy seguro de que Tomoyo es una chica fuerte, aún cuando no lo parezca. – Siguió hablando._

_- La chica de tú país lo es ¿no es así? Por eso estás tan seguro de ello. – Él asintió. Me había enterado de todo la misma noche en que llegué a Tomoeda, toda esa historia de otras dimensiones y de personas con apariencia y alma similar me pareció algo muy difícil de comprender, pero era una realidad que Lee ya había experimentado._

_- En poco tiempo fueron llegando Sakura, Shaoran y una chica llamada Akizuki; a quién no conocía del todo. Serví en la mesa varias tazas de té para todos, mientras mi primo y su novia contaban lo que les había dicho el señor Fujitaka y las suposiciones que tenía el pequeño peluche acerca de él._

_- Si lo ven de ese modo, parece tener mucha lógica. – Comenté luego de escuchar._

_- Pero si algo así fuese cierto, Eriol lo sabría. – Tomó la palabra la joven Akizuki._

_En medio de la charla otro invitado inesperado llegó… - ¿Kimihiro-Kun? – Saludé extrañada al abrirle la puerta. – Lamento la intromisión, pero Yuuko-san me ha enviado hasta aquí. Pronto nos reunimos en la sala con los demás para que el empleado pudiera entregar el mensaje_

_- Hay alguien que quiere hablar con ustedes. – Inició diciendo y de su bolso, salió un pequeño conejillo negro con una gema azul en su frente. Abrió sus ojos con desmesura y de aquella joya se comenzó a proyectar una imagen difusa que en poco tiempo se fue aclarando._

_- ¡Eriol!- Exclamó una parte del grupo, al aparecer un chico de cabellos oscuros y orbes azuladas._

_-¿En dónde has estado? Hemos estado preocupados – Le reprochaba la chica Akizuki._

_-En verdad lo lamento chicos, no creí demorarme tanto. Pero no se preocupen estoy bien. Me encuentro en la dimensión de Cephiro, al parecer aquí puedo encontrar algunas pistas para lo que está pasando. _

_- ¿Y cuándo volverás? – Preguntó esta vez Sakura._

_- Trataré de volver en cuanto pueda, lo prometo. – Decía él mientras miraba con detenimiento el lugar donde nos encontrábamos. - ¿Dónde están ustedes?_

_- Es una larga historia, te contaremos a tu regreso. – Le tranquilizó Lee. Aún con eso él parecía estar buscando algo o alguien… - ¿Dónde está Tommy? – Preguntó al fin._

_- Está dormida, dijo que estaba cansada y se fue a la cama temprano. – Respondí. El chico pareció desilusionarse, aunque después disimuló muy bien. Se despidió de todos y se cortó la comunicación._

_xoxoxo_

_La dueña de los ojos amatistas había huido por temor a sus desconocidos sentimientos sin esperar respuesta a la pregunta que había planteado y se había encerrado en su alcoba desde hacía varias horas._

_¿Qué es lo que pasa conmigo? ¿Porque me invaden tantas emociones últimamente? Es como si una nueva Tomoyo quisiera apoderarse de mi cuerpo. Todas estas dudas comenzaban a agobiarla, robándole su tranquilidad. Empezó a darse cuenta de estos cambios desde que conoció al joven Kamui en esa fiesta; desde entonces muchos deja-vús empezaron a llenar su mente. Donde se veía a sí misma o al menos a alguien muy parecido a ella en recuerdos que nunca había vivido si quiera. Y ahora dichas sensaciones se habían incrementado con la llegada de Kurogane. _

_Le había dado tantas vueltas al asunto que finalmente se quedó profundamente dormida._

_xoxoxo_

_Tomoyo_

_¿En dónde estoy? Nunca había visitado un bosque como éste, ni siquiera reconozco estos árboles tan grandes y frondosos. Todo parece igual a mi alrededor, por donde quiera que mire, solamente veo el verdor de las plantas que cuelan los intensos rayos del sol a través de su botánica piel._

_- Tomoyo - ¿Eh? Alguien está llamándome, la voz se oye a la distancia; ¿será Sakura? Iré a su dirección. – Tomoyo…Tomoyo hime-sama…- ¿Hime-sama? ¿Porqué me llamarían de esa forma? Debo apresurarme para aclarar todo esto. La voz se dirige hacia el sur, quizá ya esté cerca. En un momento descubriré quién es esa… - ¿Una niña? – Hablé en voz alta por primera vez; me había topado con una pequeñita que, extrañamente lucía idéntica a mí. – Disculpa, pero quién… - Comenzaba a decirle, pero ella me indicó que guardara silencio colocando su dedo índice en su boca._

_- Tommy ya has ido demasiado lejos, sal de donde quiera que estés - En esta ocasión se escucho con claridad una voz masculina, una que me pareció ligeramente familiar._

_Pronto comprendí que los dueños de dichas voces buscaban a la pequeña frente a mí, pero ella no parecía estar asustada ni mucho menos pérdida, si no todo lo contrario, se estaba divirtiendo mucho. Tenía una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban de emoción._

_- ¿Aún no la encuentran? – Se les unió alguien más y con timbre maduro._

_- Lo sentimos Señor, buscaremos un poco más. – Volvió a hablar la femenina voz del principio._

_- No contuve más la curiosidad y caminé dejando un poco más atrás a la niña, hasta que al fin pude percibir las siluetas. Mi asombro fue enorme al distinguir a dos de ellas y descubrir que eran… - ¡Ángeles! – Contuve un grito. Un par de alas luminosas salían de sus espaldas con gracia y elegancia. Eran tan hermosos como el guardián de la luna que siempre protegía a mi amiga._

_La chica alada era realmente bella, tenía un largo cabello rubio y ondulado, con unos ojos castaños. Vestía un hermoso vestido de tonos rosas y lilas, mientras que sus pies descalzos pisaban con delicadeza el musgo del lugar. Se movía grácilmente a medida que avanzaba, semejando una rutina de ballet._

_De entre el silencio se escuchó la leve risilla de la menor, dejándola al descubierto._

_- ¡Kotori-chan! ¡Kotori-chan! Me encontraste. – Exclamaba con algarabía al verse con el angélico ser y correr a abrazarla. – Hime-sama, se ha ocultado muy bien esta vez, nos tenía preocupados. – Decía visiblemente aliviada. Tomó a la niña en brazos para llevarla junto a los dos hombres que se hallaban más adelante. Ambas pasaron justo frente a mí, pero la joven rubia no reparo en presencia, como si yo no estuviera allí. La niña en cambio, me sonrío abiertamente y me dijo muy quedito – Ven, tienes que conocer a papá. – Escuchar esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón se detuviera un minuto, para después comenzar a bombear sangre a mi cuerpo salvajemente. Nunca había visto el rostro de mi padre, ni siquiera en fotografías. Recuerdo las numerosas veces que le pregunté a mi madre sobre él, pero ella siempre evitaba el tema, hasta llegar un punto en el que desistí y no volví a mencionarlo jamás._

_No me explico el repentino impulso que me hace seguirles, ni siquiera conozco a esa pequeña y mucho menos a su padre pero… deseaba verlo… deseaba conocerle con añoranza. Aceleré mis pasos en poco tiempo, hasta que distinguí de nuevo aquéllas siluetas. Sin embargo, algo extraño empezó a suceder, corría y corría pero no avanzaba ni un centímetro y ellos en cambio, parecían alejarse más y más. Hasta la chica ángel ya se encontraba con ellos y la entregaba en los brazos al que debería ser su padre._

_- ¡Esperen! ¡Esperen por favor! – Suplicaba sin detenerme. – ¡Por favor no se vayan! – Mi voz comenzaba a quebrarse a causa del llanto que me invadía. – ¡No te vayas! ¡Padree! – Resonaba mi eco ante la nada, ante el vacío que sentía en el corazón._

_xoxoxo_

_Kurogane_

_- ¡Oye despierta! ¡Despierta! – Le llamó con desesperación. La había escuchado gritar desde el pasillo y corrí en su auxilio. Su sueño debe ser en verdad perturbador para que se encuentre en ese estado. Las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de sus ojos._

_- ¡Padre! ¡Padre! – Repetía una y otra vez. La sacudí con violencia para sacarla del mundo que la atormentaba, hasta que por fin, abrió sus ojos completamente empapados._

_- ¿Qué sucedió? – Me preguntó desorientada._

_- Todo está bien, sólo tenías una pesadilla. – Le aseguré con calma._

_- No, no, no fue un sueño… yo…yo iba a ver a mi padre.- Decía alterada. Todo su rostro estaba descompuesto y aturdido. Sus manos temblaban al igual que todo su cuerpo. – Quiero verle… quiero ver a mi padre. – Sollozaba entre lágrimas._

_No soportaba verla de esa forma, era como ver a mi princesa sufriendo desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Con cuidado la acuné en mis brazos y ella se aferró a mí con todas sus fuerzas. Quizá ella no era la Tomoyo de mi mundo pero de igual forma quería protegerla. Ese era el deber que mi interior me dictaba._

_(CONTINUARÁ)_

_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y agradezco infinitamente cada review! Los quiero y nos vemos pronto!  
_


	12. Aviso!

AVISO IMPORTANTE

Queridos lectores! Ayer recibí un correo de un usuario de aquí del fanfiction, en donde me preguntaba sobre mis fics y pidiendo una actualización; primero que nada no saben cuanto les agradezco su interés por mis historias y por mi; es el mejor regalo que puede recibir un escritor *o* así que millones y millones de gracias! saber que aún continúan aquí apoyándome me da muchos ánimos para seguir!

Ahora, pasando a la parte informativa, hace cerca de un mes que he actualizado mi profile, allí explico como han de quedar mis fics. Si tienen alguna duda comentario siéntanse libres de preguntar en un mensaje personal o en mi correo (si es así les pido por favor que pongan en la sección de asuntos, que son del fanfiction ¿si?) De antemano les agradezco infinitamente su paciencia y su preocupación por mis historias :D

De nuevo, no puedo hacer más que agradecerles, les mando a cada uno de ustedes un megaabrazo y a más tardar el miercoles habrá actualización de CRIATURAS NOCTURNAS, estén pendientes porque será un capítulo largo en honor a ustedes.

Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
